


Unexpected

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Takes place in the AB universe. Sunnydale vamps have birth defects because of the hellmouth and so do other preternatural creatures. Outside Sunnydale life is the AB universe.





	1. page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Do you ever stop and wonder how one choice, one moment in time, can change your life forever?.... No, well let me tell you a story about one of these moments that looks insignificant at the time but when you look back it becomes a pivotal moment in life...no that sounds stupid. Maybe if I wrote it some other way...I suck at this. Tell me to research fine, tell me to write a report about someone dead or alive I'm good. Tell me to write my own report on what happened to me and I can't do it it's like stage fright all over again except it's on paper. Stupid Giles and his accounts for the watcher journals, why doesn't he just write them...he's gonna edit them anyway...

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Willow, oh dear I didn't expect this. I was hoping for more from you..." Giles was furiously wiping his glasses a sign he was much distress.

 

"You said write what I know.... I did." Maybe not exactly but I wasn't going to do more than that. Not the pinching your nose thing...no I'm going to stand firm.

 

"Yes, well, I dare say, I did say that but Willow? This is what you wrote." I know what I wrote...no don't rea-

 

To whom it may concern,

 

What I know is this: Run. Run away. Run as fast as you can. Keep running and never look back. When you think your safe, run because it's not. Running is what has kept me alive all these years, and to whoever reads this don't ever get involved with anything on the hellmouth because running will become your life.

 

The accounts of Willow Rosenburg, witch and friend to the slayer.

 

"You can see why I am a bit..." He looked perplexed and a little confused not to mention he was going to rub his lenses into nonexistence.

 

"Glad, mad, happy, sad, disappointed, angry, frustrated?" I happily supplied Giles with ways to describe his mood. He gave me a fierce frown and my bravado dissipated rather fast.

 

"Well, I don't see what else there is to write. I love Buffy. I help her because she's my friend but I'm not the slayer, no one needs to know about me or what I do. Giles I'm tired of this constant fight where the bad guys just keep getting bigger and badder. I spend all my time running from them until the last possible moment, then I pull something out of my ass and it works long enough for Buffy to slay but I'm tired. I don't even think I make much of a difference. So no I'm not going to write my accounts of anything, I'm sorry. I just don't see the point when all I want to do is turn back time to the night I chose to follow Buffy and learn about vampires and just I don't know smack myself and tell me to go back inside and transfer to anywhere but here."

 

"But Willo--"

 

"I know without me things wouldn't have gone right I know that but I'm not the slayer, this wasn't my calling. I wasn't built for it; I chose it and with it came so many responsibilities. I screwed up so bad with the dark magic and I've just had enough. Recounting it will just make me more bitter about everything and show me exactly how pointless our battles are because there will never be an end to evil bad guys trying to open the hellmouth or something just as demony, so I'll just do my part and everything just don't expect me to hash it all out on paper so I can regret my choices even more." I think I had stunned Giles. He was speechless. I was ready to leave the magic shop when he regained his voice.

 

"I didn't know you felt that way." I shrugged, I hadn't either until I started trying to write the damn things. "You should have said something sooner Willow. You're completely right, however..."

 

"I am?" That was unexpected.

 

"Well, yes.... not about you wanting to go back in time and that rubbish but about having had enough, I believe its time you took a vacation." Giles was giddy about his epiphany

 

"A vacation?" I repeated stupidly

 

"Yes. A vacation.... and I have just the place." Uh oh.

 

"Um, maybe I was being too hasty, I'll just go write those accounts correctly."

 

"Willow." Damn.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Sit down." Sir, yes sir. I gave him a snappy salute...behind his back of course.

 

"Now, when I said vacation I mean time off from the hellmouth normal or what we consider normal." Oh. That explained a lot.

 

"So what am I doing.... if I choose to do it?" He glared. All right already. "What am I doing and how long will it take?" He smiled; I stuck my tongue out at him.

 

"Yes well, you will be going to St. Louis, to find the source of this great power the coven in England sensed coming from there. I really don't know how long it will take you but with your abilities I'm sure it won't take long at all. We know this person or persons, will undoubtedly be hostile about you snooping around so keep a low profile and remember have fun while your at it." With that explanation he handed me my plane ticket 50 dollars and told me he'd pick me up at the house at 9 in the morning. I was stunned. Good thing my parents had given me a credit card, and a bank account with 10,000 for my graduation gift. I had never used the money because I hated my parents but now I saw no reason why they couldn't pay for an essentially good thing.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

St. Louis was a great city. I couldn't wait to get back home. I was in culture shock; I mean I think I was the only person who didn't own leather. Everyone in this city had some weird fascination with leather. I had gotten caught after sunset on the street and once was enough. I mean vampires and witches and wereanimals galore. I ran all the way back to my hotel, and up to my room. Oh the best part was I had been here a week and still nothing. No leads, no possible suspect, no anything in fact other than the weirdness of everyone here it was normal. I had called Giles and reported in, he said stay until I found something.

 

I had found many things. One was the blood district, which I refused to go into to investigate anything. The other was a weird Circus run by vampires of all things. The other was a cafe not in the blood district but not far from it where only weresomethings went, the occasional human like me but mostly shifters. I was getting extremely bored. I was even desperate enough to try the blood district, that was until a juicy bit of information just dropped on my lap. Well, I overheard it but I got it so who cared how.

 

"I didn't agree then and I don't agree now." This from someone behind me, my curiosity was piqued.

 

"Yes, well he has the power to have us all submit so who cares what we think." His companion said this and key words here are he, power, and submits, I think I was off to a good start.

 

"Richard has some fucked up ideas but he's a good man. I want him to lead us. I don't think he could kill anyone but that's what his ex is for." I had a name. Now all I had to do was figure out a last name.

 

"I still don't like it, the executioner isn't lukoi. She's not even lupa yet we have to respect her or Richard freaks out...he doesn't even like her anymore." I don't think there could be many executioners in this town, and I had my laptop with me, this was going to be easy as pie. Except for the Lupa, Lukoi thing but hey I got what I came for I think. All I had to do now was find this Richard guy.


	2. page 2

I had gone back to the hotel and connected to the Internet and had found all the executioners in St. Louis. It was narrowed down pretty fast. There were only two, a man and a woman. I figured the woman was who I was looking for and sure enough it lead me to hack into all kinds of city record but I found what I was looking for.

 

She was Anita Blake, and she was the Master of the City's human servant that I found amusing. It was funny you kill vampires for a living but work for one, that was just disturbed. This wasn't common knowledge though it was just a footnote in some police report along with a couple of others. Like the fact that she was rumored to be a wereleapard and wolf. She also was said to have a thing for the king werewolf again who was rumored to be Richard Zeeman. Hopefully this was my Richard. I had gotten a couple of more facts to back up police rumors from monitoring online chat rooms. Apparently this Anita Blake was the thing everyone in the preternatural community talked about. I called Giles and he confirmed that he had heard similar rumors, told me to be careful and hung up.

 

This lead into another round of hacking into city records on a Mister Richard Zeeman. What I gathered surprised me, he was a teacher. I didn't picture teachers and evilness then again there was Snyder the evil little troll. I found he had been on sick leave for the past 2 weeks, something about a fall. Sounded fishy to me, then again he lived in the boonies maybe he rolled down the hill or something. I was still pondering how I was going to meet this Richard without him suspecting when I had an epiphany.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

So maybe my epiphany wasn't the greatest but it had sounded so well in my head even on the drive here. It was after ringing the doorbell that I started having doubts maybe I should just go he obviously wasn't home. I was turning around to leave when the door opened, too late now.

 

I slowly turned back pasting a sunny smile on my face. I shouldn't have bothered; I jumped when I got a good look at Richard. He was tall and had this very very scary look that emanated from his eyes. I suddenly had this very creepy feeling he could see right through me but that was stupid....right?

 

"Um...Hi I'm here to sell cookies but you don't look the cookie type so, sorry for the bother I'll just leave now." I was doing pretty well until his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, not hard, but it was enough.

 

"Wait here." Was the terse answer I received. I stayed. I also heard another voice come from the inside.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Redhead selling cookies." Well, it was a good thing I had actually bought out the girl I had found selling cookies, actually she was pretty happy but I was thinking maybe this hadn't been a good cover story. I mean I was out in the middle of nowhere selling cookies to this really scary powerful maybe shifter maybe not guy. I was getting ready to leave again when another really scary guy showed up at the door. This one was not as tall as Richard but not by much. He had this Native American look about him; maybe it was the brightly colored beads in his hair. He looked at me and I looked at him. Oh right I was selling cookies.

 

"Um...would you like to buy some cookies? I mean you don't look like the cookie type either and I was about to leave because I was obviously disturbing but the guy said to wait so I did but I can go."

 

"Stay." I stayed. I was wondering if maybe there was something about me they didn't like or maybe they just treated everyone like this...how rude. I was surprised when yet another guy showed up at the door this one wasn't scary looking he was yummy. He was cute and had this long brown hair that contrasted with the honey color of his eyes. I smiled at him, genuinely.

 

"Hi, I'm Willow and I'm selling cookies would you like to buy some?"

 

"Yeah. Sorry about my friends they are intense, which is why they sent me to do their purchasing for them, they felt they had scared you and wouldn't sell them any." Oh. I blushed maybe I was being stupid in telling them scary people didn't eat cookies.

 

"Um, sorry they were just big and scary. I can't believe I just said that. I am so sorry, you should tell them that they are not big and scary I was just startled is all. I'll sell them as many cookies as they want." I was mortified. I was such an idiot and I thought Xander had problems with his mouth. I looked up to see the nice guy laughing and wincing and holding his ribs.

 

"Are you OK? Do you need help? I can call your friends..." I offered tentatively. He shook his head and smiled.

 

"No its OK, my ribs just haven't healed completely. I'm Richard by the way." I shook his hand and mentally gave a sigh of relief this was Richard.

 

"Nice to meet you. Now on to this cookie business. How many and what kind?"

 

"Let's see Shang-Da wants 3 boxes of chocolate chip cookies and 3 oatmeal if you have them as well as 2 sugar." Damn. Guess big scary guy liked his cookies....a lot.

 

"OK that'll be eight boxes at $3.50 each his total is $28." Glad I was going to get some of the money I invested back.

 

"Jamil wants 3 boxes of those cookies with the raspberry center thingies." I nodded guess this scary guy wasn't a cookieholic like the first one.

 

"That'll be $10.50. Anything else?"

 

"Yes, I would like a box of chocolate chip cookies." I would've given him free cookies if he'd smile at me like that all the time.

 

"That'll be $3.50. I'll just go get them from my car." I turned around and went to the explorer I had rented and began taking out boxes and putting them in a pile. I hadn't noticed Richard had followed me until I almost bumped into him trying to close the trunk. He was looking at me funny.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I had followed the cookie lady to her SUV to help with the boxes after all she was pretty small. She hadn't noticed, she was grumbling out loud to herself as she looked for the cookies. That in itself wasn't anything bad but what she was grumbling made me think she wasn't just the cookie lady. My hearing had picked out something about it being the last time she ever helped out Giles, and how this was stupidest idea she had ever had, she also said something about eating cookies for the next year to come, before saying it was a waste of time he was normal.

 

That last comment was what made me think there was more to this than met the eye. She stepped back and brushed against me. I felt something stir deep in my stomach, but she was easily startled and jumped about a foot in the air before whirling around.

 

"What?" She asked looking around. I didn't think she knew she had been talking to herself.

 

"You're not just selling cookies are you?" It wasn't a question and the way her heart rate picked up gave me all the answer I needed.

 

"Um, I'm also selling candles but I don't see any of you as the candle type." She was lying I could smell it even without it I could tell she was a very bad liar.

 

"Then how come you don't have any candles in your trunk?" She was nervously chewing on her lip and fidgeting she was going to lie again.

 

"Would you believe I ran out?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so." She looked at me and then behind her. I knew she was going to run before she did, I figured I would save her the trouble.

 

"I wouldn't if I was you. I would catch you without even trying, why don't we just pick up your cookies and go inside and talk." She was shaking her head no I nodded.

 

"This isn't the type of talking where you ask and I answer and if you don't like the answer you wave a broken bottle in my face is it? Or maybe cut me into little pieces then bury me out in the backyard or woods? Your talking doesn't involve blood rituals does it?" I had to wonder where she had been living all her life, all those things sounded like something Anita and Jean-Claude would do not me. I picked up her cookies and motioned her towards the house and followed behind her. She hesitated at the door but went in. I closed the door behind me and motioned her to the living room, where Shang-Da and Jamil were waiting for the cookies.


	3. page 3

I felt really stupid. I mean cute guys says don't try it and I of course don't. Although if he is a shifter he was right but still, I feel like I'm the lamb being sent to the slaughter. So here we are all looking at each other in his living room no less. They are probably thinking what the hell the cookie lady is doing inside the house and Richard is probably thinking why I'm not just the cookie lady. Maybe if I give him free cookies....

 

"Um, would it help if I gave you the cookies free your friends obviously like them..." He looked at me funny and gave me a terse no. I pouted it had been worth a shot.

 

"Richard, whys the redhead here?" Guess someone picked up on the tension, except maybe it shouldn't have been the first the guy I saw he was looking at me and it felt wrong, I think the second guy was less scary. "And why is she hiding behind you?" I was not. Then I looked around and sure enough I was holding on to his shirt and peeking out over his shoulder, well more like beside his shoulder since he as so much taller.

 

"She's scared of you and Jamil I guess." I didn't like the implications that I was a coward, especially seeing them all nod in understanding. I jumped out from behind him and glared at them.

 

"I can be scary too you know. Its not only you guys holding the scary stick. In fact I was very scary back home, everyone's always wondering when scary me will make an appearance and try to end the world again..." My hand flew to my mouth; somehow I had to keep it shut.

 

I didn't like the looks they were exchanging, or the way Richard had backed away from me leaving me facing the 2 scary guys who were now standing up...sniffing me?

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I wondered how the redhead could talk so much, all in one breath too. It was funny one minute she was scared of me and broken bottles, getting chopped into pieces and blood rituals the next she was hiding behind me. Her little hands on my shirt felt very nice but that had nothing to do with the matter at hand. She smelled scared after jumping out from behind me, telling us in no uncertain terms that not only we could do scary. She could do it too. When she said tried to end the world, I backed away. She wasn't lying about that, I could smell it and see it, especially the way her hands flew to her mouth in an attempt to stop the flow of words. Jamil and Shang-Da sprang from the chairs no longer finding her amusing.

 

"You tried to end the world?" I had to ask, just to make sure. She shook her head no, I could smell she was lying which told me she had tried to end the world. Shang-Da and Jamil were sniffing also. I think they got her attention with the sniffing; her face was all scrunched up in confusion.

 

"Why are you sniffing me? Do I smell bad or something? I took a bath today. I should smell like...I forgot something like citrus oregano.... no that's a kitchen herb...it was citrus...." I sniffed again.

 

"Citrus Basil." I supplied she whirled around and looked at me strangely.

 

"How do you know that?" I pointed to my nose, and she nodded, and then shook her head.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"You can't smell it from all the way over there...no one can. Well except maybe Spike and Oz but Spike's a vampire and Angel but he's a vampire too. Oz's a were...." I stopped before I said the "w" word. Now I understood why he could smell it. I was not liking the fact that they knew I knew they were shifters. Maybe I should throw them off the scent.

 

"Oz's a where they can be found my vampire friends." I looked up and saw Richard shacking his head no. I wondered why.

 

"No what?"

 

"Don't bother lying I can smell that too." Oh. Well, so much for throwing them off the scent. I knew I should have just written Giles his damn accounts how hard could it have been to spout off about fighting the forces of evil, not to mention becoming one of those forces for a little while, but still a couple of pages of near misses and slaying vampires would have done the job. Instead I get sent here to weirdville. So much for Giles telling me it was helping him and a vacation all rolled into one. Pfft. Next time he can come be super spy. I hadn't notice I had been grumbling out loud till Richard said something.

 

"You do know you've just said that last bit out loud...right?" Actually no and could someone just put me out of my misery now. I hated my life, it sucked and it was always so complicated, simple spy mission turns into life or death struggle, which summed up my life.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"No, but thanks for telling me. Do you mind if I sit down?" She didn't wait for my answer she just sat on the couch nearest to her. She looked so dejected and miserable at that moment I wanted to take her into my arms and comfort her, even my enforcers where hard pressed not to do the same. "So what now? You want me to spill my guts and then you kill me or do you torture before the actual killing?" I winced at her bald statements; I never had the stomach for that sort stuff.

 

"No, we aren't into torture or killing." Well we weren't, not a lie but not completely true either. She nodded but not in acceptance of what I said just like agreeing with something she already knew. I didn't know where to start, Jamil and Shang-Da where basically muscle so they never did talking, I was surprised when Shang-Da spoke.

 

"Can we do this while I eat my cookies?" I think I stopped breathing for a second. I looked at him and he blushed which almost caused me to stop breathing a second time. Only the redhead answered him.

 

"Sure, you're probably the cookieholic, so these are all yours. Enjoy. You don't need to pay me I mean the reason for the cookies was my undercover persona but thanks to Richard being a boy scout, that was shot all to hell." I resented her blaming me she was the one who had lie.

 

"I mean all I was here to do was get a look at Richard assess if he was the great source of power and leave. That wasn't much was it? It wasn't anything evil; the information was going into Giles watcher journal. Richard is about as scary as a puppy so he's not who I'm looking for which means its the Anita Blake woman." She still hadn't taken a breath. I didn't enjoy being compared to a puppy or the fact that she knew of Anita and a source of power.

 

"I would have visited her and assessed her and gone merrily on my way home but no now I'm stuck here with you 3 trying to think of a way for you to believe me. Its a perfect ending to a perfect fucking trip." The last was said at a scream. Shang-Da had backed away from the angry redhead who was glaring at me.

 

Him and Jamil however wasted no time in opening a box of cookies and helping themselves. I glared at them and they just shrugged and sat down to watch the interaction between the redhead and me. They obviously didn't think she was a threat to me in any significant way. I think her calling me a puppy amused them.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

So maybe taking out my frustration on Richard wasn't the best thing to do but it was his entire fault. Although the puppy comment was just mean.

 

"Sorry about calling you names, I think your really nice, you'd be even nicer if you would just let me go and eat your free cookies." I added the last with my best puppy dog look. He just laughed and sat down. I didn't think my constitution could take anymore of his laughter. He had said something I was sure I was just too dazed to answer or understand, this was going to be a long interrogation, I just knew it.


	4. page 4

I knew he was talking because I could see his lips moving but the words weren't registering. I eyes were glued to the sexy way his lips moved when he talked which was pretty much every time he talked which caused me to forget what my part in an interrogation was. He had stopped talking and was now looking at me. I panicked, he was waiting for me to reply and all I could curl my tongue over was a stuttered "huh?". He started repeating himself and I failed to listen the second time around, except this time another sound intruded.

 

Crunch. "Why didn't you.." Crunch. "Avoided all..." Crunch. "You here?" Crunch. "You know." Crunch. "What would." Crunch. I was looking around trying to find the crunching it was not annoying just distracting. I found it when I looked at his friends eating cookies, and drinking milk, when had they gotten milk I don't know but it was funny. They both had a box in front of them and were eating them like popcorn at the movies except this time the entertainment was my interrogation. I turned back to Richard and caught the last of his tirade.

 

"What were you thinking?" About what I wondered there were so many things. I answered truthfully of course.

 

"I was thinking how they got up and got milk without me noticing." Yellow and Red m&m laughed, Richard wasn't amused he growled. I almost felt like petting him and saying its ok be a good doggy and behave for mommy. Maybe I was trying his patience but I couldn't help it if he was sexy and I got distracted. It was his fault, walking around showing his stuff especially with that muscle shirt on and those painted on jeans with the bare feet that were so sexy.

 

"It's not my fault I'm distracted, its yours flaunting yourself at me like a...flaunter. All with the look at my hair don't you just want to run your hands through it and the muscles all ripply and stuff and the clothes painted on denim if you ask me, so when you stop doing it, I might be able to keep a single though in my head without drooling." So there it was his fault.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I was ready to strangle her, if she provided any more entertainment to Curly and Moe. I wondered if this was my punishment for...something. Maybe if I closed my eyes and counted to 10, Anita had said it worked. It wasn't in fact as she kept talking it just made me want to kiss her senseless. I don't think that was the point of this technique. I wonder how Willow's train of thought worked, it wasn't that she couldn't control her reaction to me that was the problem it was the fact that if I wasn't wearing what I was then she wouldn't have to control her reaction to me so it was again my fault.

 

Curly and Moe were incredibly amused by this, if the snorts of laughter were any indication. Maybe I should just let her go and save myself the aggravation, she was obviously harmless as a brainless puppy even with her claims of being scary and ending the world which she wholeheartedly believed in, maybe she had used too much paper that year and felt she had killed too many trees. Maybe I should just let her ramble I think eventually she would get to the information I was seeking. I found her babbling endearing but I needed answers fast and the trait was fast becoming annoying.

 

"I'll just go change then, any particular request Willow?" She was surprised I agreed so readily, and then she looked suspicious but nodded.

 

"Real clothes that don't look painted on and maybe tie your hair back and put shoes on, baggy clothes. Yes really baggy ones." I nodded and headed to the bedroom with a terse order at Curly and Moe to watch her. They just nodded and laughed as they kept eating cookies, those two had some real weird addictions. I think they were on the second box of cookies each.

 

I was wondering if the baggy clothes would help when I happened to looked out the window and noticed several people coming closer to the house, in fact they seemed to be shifters but not my wolves or Rafael's rats or Anita's leopards. I didn't think they came here in peace if the way they were sneaking around was any indication. I went back to the living room and would have laughed but the situation didn't really permit laughter. My enforcers, the top alphas in our pack save Sylvie were involved in a race to see who could eat the most cookies in a minute. I had to wonder how Willow got them to agree or maybe she picked up on their mutual like to best the other at anything. I came into the room with a spill of other worldly energy that alerted them that something was fishy.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I was having so much fun watching Red and Yellow that I didn't notice Richard come back in, I only noticed after they stopped shoveling cookies in their mouths at awe inspiring speed. I knew something was wrong by the very scary look everyone had in their eyes, Richard no longer looked or felt as harmless as a puppy. In fact I could understand how he could be the power I was sent to find.

 

"What's going on? Why are you all shifty now and scary? Is it because I sent you to change?" He gave me a warm smile which reassured me but what he said next left me feeling that life couldn't get much worse.

 

"Shifters are nearing the house for attack I think, its not leopards, rats or pack so I guess that leaves the rest of the shifter community but my guess is Narcissus. So Jamil get on the phone call Sylvie tell her to get here as soon as possible. Shang-Da call Anita and Jean-Claude, I know it's not sunset yet but leave word with Jason, I will escort our guest to the safest place in the house." Why do I always stumble into gang wars? Is it my particular charm or am I cursed? I felt the need to tell Richard I could help, I might not want to be his prisoner but then again it was better the devil you know than the one you didn't.

 

"I can fight." He looked at me and gave another one of those heart warming smiles, except this time it didn't make me feel anything but irritation since he opened his mouth after it.

 

"I'm sure you can but these aren't human people they re shifters and dangerous and contagious if they scratch you. I don't think even you could fight against someone who could move with speed unperceivable to the human eye or the fact that they could bench press a car and not break out in a sweat. It's safer for you in the guest bathroom, it has no windows and the only way in or out is the door, but they won't know you are here unless they hear something so be very quiet and everything will be all right, reinforcements are on the way." I wasn't some coward and shifters didn't scare me, I was raised on the hellmouth for Pete's sake. How much scarier could animal people be to demons and hell gods? I nodded and followed him into the bathroom, I had learned from Buffy that it was easier to agree and then do exactly what you wanted it saved time and effort.

 

"Stay here." He as about to leave but I thought of something.

 

"Richard." He turned around and faced me; the bathroom that I had thought big now seemed to shrink in comparison to his presence. I could see something lurking behind his eyes, like a caged animal waiting to be let out. I went up to him and kissed his lips, like a sisterly kiss and whispered good luck against them. I wasn't prepared for him to tighten his hold around me and to kiss me in a not so brotherly way. It was mind numbing pleasure I could feel sparks rubbing off each other as our lips met again.... and again and again. I was dazed when he finally let me go with a very sexy grin. I was holding myself up against the sink, my legs felt like jelly.

 

I waited until I felt normal again and not like a starry eyed teenager with her first kiss before making my move. I waited until I heard footsteps coming closer to my position; I also heard sounds of fighting out in the living room. I knew Richard had forgotten that shifters could smell me out or hear me out, since breathing and my heartbeat weren't quiet by shifter standards.

 

I stepped out into the hall and looked at the shifter guy in surprise, then smiled at him and asked him if he was Richard's friend, he thinking it the simplest way to get me to come to him said yes and moved to escort me to the living room. As soon as he was close enough I grabbed his hand and drained him of his energy, the shifter energy was heady it felt warm and alive. He wasn't dead but he would wish it since the hangover he would have tomorrow would be worse than going on a drinking binge for days then drying out. I left him where he fell since sneaking around wasn't an option everyone had super hearing and smelling. I went towards the living room wondering what I would find there.


	5. page 5

After giving into the temptation of kissing Willow, I hurried to the living room; after all we were going to be attacked from both sides. Since it was just us three we had to defend each other and not the points of entry like we normally would have. Jamil and Shang-Da were tense, waiting and I for once was glad Shang-Da carried a gun maybe Jamil would start too. If any more of these surprise attacks were in our future.

 

"So what's the news on the reinforcements?" I asked before shifting my hands in claws. Both Jamil and Shang-Da followed suit.

 

"Sylvie said she'd be here in 20 minutes, with 5 other pack members that were with her at the time, she'll be making calls to the rest on her way. Anita will be here in 20 with Noah, Merle and Micah as well as Nathaniel. Jason will be waiting outside Jean-Claude's coffin to let him know, and so after sunset he will most likely be arriving with Asher, Damien, the usual muscle." I nodded and a second later we heard the sounds of the door being kicked in, the windows big enough to allow people in were shattered as well.

 

I was correct in my assumption that Narcissus was behind this. They were hyenas. Guess Narcissus wanted revenge or to plunge the shifter community into chaos and what better way than by killing me and plunging my pack into chaos which would cause a domino affect since the wolves were the dominant shifter group. I didn't have another chance to ponder the political aspects of my death since I was involved in a life or death fight with hyenas.

 

It was a free for all, hyenas were charging us and we were doing our best to repel them but the numbers were overwhelming. I was able to snap the neck of my first and second attacker the third and fourth I sent away with their throats torn out but others just took their place, Jamil and Shang-Da were having the same problem. I had only the hope that they would be too preoccupied with us to find Willow. I had deep scratches on my arms and back, they were bleeding steadily, if the hyenas didn't kill me blood loss would, I only hoped we could hold out until Sylvie and Anita got here but it wasn't looking good.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I was surprised at the amount of carnage that was visible. Richard and Red and Yellow were not going out without taking a couple of the others with them. It was obvious that Richard and his wolves were fighting a loosing battle; I was still basically unnoticed since everyone was focused on the fight. I could see how animalistic they could be, since they were fighting like wolves the ones you see on the discovery channel ripping out their prey's throats. Blood was splattering left and right I had to wonder about the dry cleaning bill. When I saw one of the hyena men scratch Richard across the chest I decided I had enough of their manly combat. I let out a piercing whistle that surprised everyone into freezing and turning around to look at me.

 

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" I asked all the while making myself move closer to the action.

 

"Willow, I told you stay back there." Richard growled as he took advantage of the hyena's distraction and snapped and ripped throats out. His friends weren't far behind, however the hyena men decided I was an easy target so they came for me as the fight continued. I was wondering if maybe I could talk them out of trying to kill me but the way the licked their lips was enough to convince me this was no time to have moral dilemmas about killing animal humans. I stood my ground and decided to let out my magic, after all it had been a very long time since I had let my inner self out to play, I laughed at the exhilaration of feeling my magic rise from within and spill out across the room. I knew I had their attention now not because my eyes and hair had turned black either.

 

"What the hell was that?" I heard the cookieholic ask Richard.

 

"That was me. Told you boys I had your scary beat hands down." I smiled evilly as I threw the hyenas that had thought me an easy meal across the room. "So who's next?" Funny they no longer felt Richard and his friends of any importance since they all rushed me, I was ready to do a little rushing of my own but first, I yelled out "Duck." If they didn't they couldn't blame me I warned them. I let my magic travel through me and chose for it to flow through my hands and out my fingers, like a mini lightning storm. Whoever said lightning doesn't strike the same place twice didn't know me.

 

"Anyone for fried hyena a la Willow? It's the chefs specialty today it comes with a side of French fries and green beans." Richard didn't even crack a smile, his friends did though and I felt my joke was worth the effort. "Come now Richard I told you I could fight. You chose to not believe me. Duck." He did and I threw the daggers at the hyena trying to sneak up behind him. Hyena ended up spread eagled against the wall in some serious pain. "Maybe we could play pin the dagger on the hyena? I have an unlimited amount of daggers." I threw a couple more at him just to make sure he was well and truly stuck.

 

"That's enough Willow." Richard growled putting himself in front of me.

 

"Now now Richard, if you wanted a turn you should of just said something. I don't mind sharing." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Um, honey now is not the time for rough foreplay, maybe later after the hyenas aren't trying to kill us?" He made a disgusted sound and let me go. I didn't understand his deal; I had just saved his ass.

 

"Well, now that Richard has made it clear he dislikes the way I just saved his ass, I'm just gonna sit here and watch them slaughter you and your friends. Goddess forbid I stop the bad men by hurting them, I mean I know its not quite up there with snapping necks and ripping their throats out but hey no ones perfect." I sat down on the couch and gave the remaining hyena men a go ahead motion. "Don't worry I'm not going to interfere. I'll just sit here and be a good girl." That seemed to satisfy them because they focused their attack on Richard and keeping his friends from reaching him to help.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I didn't want Willow to be a monster, why do I always fall for women who are more at home with the monsters than I am? Enemy or not I didn't believe in torture. I couldn't see the cookie selling Willow in the black hair and eyes witch Willow, when I looked into her eyes, I couldn't see anything they held not emotions just black holes. I was surprised to hear her sarcasm and scorn. She was right was my killing them any different from hers? Could we hold out without her? Would I sacrifice myself and my friends to my morals? I didn't have another chance to ponder that since Willow true to her word sat down and told the hyenas she wouldn't interfere, they concentrated their efforts on me mostly while keeping Jamil and Shang-Da busy so they couldn't help me.

 

I knew I could help myself if I let my beast out, but would I be any better than Willow or Anita for that matter? Did I want to live that badly that I would sacrifice my humanity? Since I hadn't shifted to heal myself since Narcissus two weeks ago I was not at full strength, the additional strain of taking on so many hyenas wasn't so very helpful to the situation, I saw Shang-Da go down with 4 hyenas on top of him. I thought I had lost my friend, but 4 shots later up popped Shang-Da holding his gun, I had never been happier to see a gun than at that moment. That distraction stupid as it was, caused me to go down beneath 5 hyenas I had fending off. This was it even I couldn't take care of this without shifting.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I wouldn't help unless asked. I kept repeating that to myself and wincing after a particularly vicious strike against Richard and his friends. I didn't come here to be judged by Richard, nor was I involved in the gang war so what did I care what happened to them. That would have been fine except I did care. They were friends, not ones I had known a long time but friends nonetheless. If Richard didn't want my help my hands were tied. I wouldn't help him and have him hate me later if he survived till later.

 

"Richard, God Dammit shift, dieing here isn't worth it!" This from one of his friends, I wondered what he meant. Until I saw Richard being mauled by five

hyenas I wanted to just fling them off but he didn't want my kind of help. He didn't however say anything about helping his friends. I made fried hyenas out of the ones attacking the tall one with a wicked looking gun in his hand.

 

"Lose the gun, I don't like them." He shrugged as if to say what do I care It saved my life just now, he had a point. "So what's this Richard shifting business?" He gave me one of his intense looks, then pointed the gun at me and shot, I winced when I heard it impact flesh behind me. "Thanks." He nodded he wasn't much for speech.

 

"He won't shift, we are more powerful and able to heal when we shift to our animal form." Well that was good to know. The only question was why Richard would die rather than shift.

 

"So why won't he?"

 

"I don't really know, I've heard something about not becoming a monster." Now it was my turn to make a disgusted sound. I threw Lightning at the other guys attacking the shorter scary one. Hasty thanks flew my way I nodded.

 

"Typical, Angel syndrome. They hate themselves more than the world does." Well I wouldn't just let Richard die because he was an asshole. I flung the offenders off Richard who looked like ground meat and that was being generous.

 

"Thanks." Came the growled reply.

 

"Not welcome, I think you need to shift." He shook his head and groaned. Stubborn and stupid what a combination. "You'd rather die fighting a meaningless gang war than live?" He didn't answer but looked away. I don't even think he could move, since he was still lying on the ground bleeding to death while I knelt beside him.

 

"Well, honey you just lost your free will because your shifting whether you want to or not. I'm pretty sure no one will fault me for it. If the way your friends are nodding at me is any indication." He had a horrified look in his face, like I had just confirmed his worst fears, what an idiot, morals in this business got you dead fast. He wouldn't die while I could do something about it, even against his wishes.


	6. page 6

I was pleasantly surprised when the hyenas, were thrown off me I had been fighting them off but it was a halfhearted attempt at best. I was more cut up now than I had been before Willow had stopped helping us. I saw her looming above me; guess she decided to help after all. I gave her a thanks but even that was painful.

 

"Not welcome," Guess she wasn't feeling charitable towards me after I had basically called her a monster. "I think you need to shift." No I wouldn't turn my beast loose. Telling her no wrung a groan out of me. "You'd rather die fighting a meaningless gang war than live?" she asked incredulously. It sounded stupid but I wouldn't answer her, so I just looked away from those dead eyes that stared at me intently.

 

"Well, honey you just lost your free will because your shifting whether you want to or not. I'm pretty sure no one will fault me for it. If the way your friends are nodding at me is any indication." I turned back and looked at her, I knew my face reflected all my emotions, she couldn't do that to me it was my decision, one that Anita had just as easily taken from me. Why wouldn't they let me die? Was I worth anything to either of them? Anita loved me, but slept with a vampire and two shifters according to her on account of the ardeur. Willow had been the girl that I had always hoped Anita would be. She wasn't afraid to show weakness, everything wasn't a contest of who had the biggest pair, except that Willow wasn't her either. I was the Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan no mere witch could make me shift. I was determined to die human not a monster like them.

 

She placed her hand palm down on my chest, well what was left of it anyway. I pictured huge stonewalls like the castles of old impenetrable to anyone as she took stock of my shields. I couldn't really move so I was at the mercy of her power. I felt her power flow around my shields looking for a weakness, she found none. My shields were very good, the only problem was that I had failed to take into account that I was weak I couldn't resist a baby attack on them much less, anything Willow had.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

His shield was very well constructed; I had to wonder why anyone would have such good shields most people never bothered to develop them. I slowly applied pressure to his shields hoping I wouldn't have to blast them into kingdom come that would hurt him more than any physical wounds. I felt his shields give a little under the small amount of power I was pushing into him; they completely shattered when I added a little more. He emanated the warmest energy I had ever tasted. It was so alive; it was as if this was the energy that animated life.

 

"NOOOOOOO" I heard his growl against the fact that I was in. He was such a baby I hadn't done anything but break into his house so to speak, I hadn't even touched anything valuable. He was struggling, making himself bled more because he was too weak to dislodge my hand.

 

I poured more energy into him and made my power look for the source of his. Funny how I didn't have to search much since his beast came to me. It was as if it knew I would help it, but more like yes it was Richards's beast but since he hated himself and wouldn't merge with his beast, it had thoughts of it own. They were separate beings in one body. Much like Angel and Angelus before Angel had let Darla and Dru kill a room full of lawyers, not much loss there. Weird how Richards beast was rubbing against my power like a cat that wanted to be petted. I didn't understand all the mechanics of shifters but I don't think that happened often.

 

I leashed Richard's beast with my power he didn't like that. He retreated into Richard. Guess that wouldn't work, I let him go and he came charging back wanting to be petted. I wondered if maybe I could get him coax him out? I couldn't wait much longer since Richard had struggled himself into unconsciousness. I also heard vehicles arriving and gunshots we didn't have much time. I projected a thought at the beast, I thought of nice warm hyena for lunch, blood dripping from their wounds, they were perfect prey and the beast apparently thought so because he followed me. I wasn't prepared to see Richard shift up close. It was messy and disgusting, I was covered in some sort of white goo that made me think that someone would be paying my dry cleaning bill.

 

I was amazed to see wolf Richard, Damn but he was a big pony sized animal. I had thought maybe slightly bigger than a real wolf but this was so much bigger. He was all honey covered fur, I noticed he wasn't at all slimed which sucked cause he was the one that had caused the slime fest. I was just sitting kneeling there starring at him when his growling and show of teeth brought me to myself. Guess he was pissed at me for bringing him out. Guess a nice warm Willow, dripping blood was on his menu. I knew backing away from him would just trigger his hunting instincts. I was screwed if I did and screwed if I didn't. What messes I put myself in.

 

I kept starring at his eyes, I hadn't been a geek for nothing, don't let anyone say the discovery channel was not worth it. I tried to find a sign of Richard in those big light brown eyes, but I wasn't seeing recognition, in fact they showed nothing. Maybe animal eyes weren't as expressive as humans; maybe the Lassie concept was just wishful thinking on my part. I was snapped out of my musings when he growled and moved closer; at the same time I felt a gun being pointed at my head.

 

"Hello, its not nice to point guns at the person who saved your ass Cookie Monster." I was still trying to keep eye contact with Richard, I saw Cookie Monster step into my line of vision but the gun was still at my head that didn't jive. So it wasn't cookie monster that had gone all trigger-happy so who was it?

 

"Could the person.... well maybe human, maybe animal person with the gun pointed at me kindly tell me why?" Richard wolf was growling and showing more teeth, I knew that wasn't good.

 

"What the fuck did you do to Richard?" Oh, trigger happy and obviously blind to boot. She prompted an answer from me by poking me in the head with the barrel of her gun. Richard didn't like the sudden movement that caused me to make because he crouched down as if to strike and gave a very ferocious snarl that made me think ooh grandma what big teeth you have.

 

"Last time I checked, I saved his stupid stubborn ass from dieing but maybe I got that wrong? Cookie monster could you possibly jump in here at any moment." I wished I could glare at him but that would require stopping my starring contest with the wolf currently hoping to eat me.

 

"You saved him?" Duh. "Cookie Monster?" So I'm sure he had a Christian name but I had never had the pleasure.

 

"Him right there the tall guy who's of Asian descent and the other guy too the shorter one with the beads in his hair they can tell you I saved ground beef Richard from becoming someone's lunch and could you stop poking me with the gun, I'm not going anywhere, hello do you not see the wolf who's having a little red riding hood moment?"

 

The gun was no longer being pressed into my skull but I knew it was still aimed at it. "Shang-Da is it true?" Asian guy nodded, and well guess his name wasn't so Christian after all. I noticed Richard was just growl rumbling now not snarling, that was good...right?

 

"So like hello my names Willow and could someone please tell me what the hell I'm suppose to do with wolf Richard since he's so into eating me at the moment?" I could hear a pin drop after my question and this wasn't a damn Sprint commercial either.

 

"What did you do? He's not suppose to be this animalistic, he has more control than that since he's the Ulfric of the pack." Right that explained it.

 

"Well lets see, I made him shift since he wanted to die, I coaxed out well more like I told Richard's beast there was warm hyena on the menu if he would come out and play, it felt my suggestion had merit so it did, Richard the person was out cold by then." There was more than one gasp; I was guessing that was not of the good.

 

"You called Richard's beast when he was unconscious?" Did I not just say that?

 

"Yes and no."

 

"Explain." That was a command given in what would have been a very sexy French accent at any other time. However I wasn't his to command so I stayed quietly silent, she prodded me with the gun again, she was going to loose her arm if she didn't stop.

 

"Hi, this is me you're talking to not your spanking monkey so you ask nicely, or I don't answer get it Frenchy?" It was weird knowing there was a room full of people behind me but I couldn't turn around because Richard wolf would attack, my eyes were getting tired, hell I was tired of kneeling, I had another thought. I cut the French guy off.

 

"Are there any hyenas left alive and kicking? Maybe we could feed Richard one?" I asked hopefully.

 

A new voice answered this time; it was still a woman though. "The Ulfric wouldn't want that, even if there was one left alive. They are all dead, the rest fled after we arrived." Figures just my luck promise beast hyena and find there is a serious lack of them around. "Well, I'm sure its a lot better to let him eat me, thanks for pointing it the fuck out. Pardon my French it has been a trying day well more like a trying year. Now let me clue you in to how much of trying day it has been by giving you a taste. You either find me a nice juicy hyena to feed him, or I will kill him cause Willow isn't gonna be on the menu and if you doubt I can do it ask Cookie Monster and his friend who killed more hyenas than they did." Richard was again snarling after my threat I wondered if maybe he understood.

 

"Please explain how you called Richard's beast."

 

"Well that was better but it was demanding, polite but there you have it.

Your French accent saves you the trouble of asking again the correct way, but don't make it a habit. I hate this fucking town more than mine and that's saying something, the sooner we figure this out the sooner I can kill Giles and maybe go for a round of end the world fun again, and before you ask yes I tried to end the world and yes I'm planning to again I mean if at first you don't succeed try try again. Now that's everybody's on the ooh don't mess with the scary witch with world destruction plans page let me just say that I didn't hear anyone go find that hyena I asked for and that's making me itchy, and if I plan to end the world ending Richards short miserable life, would not matter to me or him, since he's the one that wanted to die in the first place. Do we understand each other Frenchy?" I think I finally got through to them, nothing like saying you tried to end the world to get some results.

 

"Oui, understood." I heard an order to find a hyena and a few minutes later a vehicle leaving. Good to know they were listening.

 

"OK then to answer you question, I didn't call Richards beast as you put it, I asked it to come out and play with a promise of hyena menu." That sprint commercial silence again, what an annoying thing.

 

"You asked?" Frenchy sounded skeptical.

 

"Yes asked as in I said would you come out and play if I promise hyena and it said yes. Richard and his beast aren't the same person. Physically yes but in reality they are two separate entities at the moment. Richard doesn't accept what he is, he has never fully merged with his beast, so since his beast is so powerful I guess it caused the beast to form a separate brain, one that operates on instinct and impressions of Richards conscious self. I think I confused myself with that explanation. Anyway I couldn't pull his beast forward when I tried it retreated further into Richards psyche or something, so I asked and it liked me or my power cause it accepted. Have I mentioned it was because I told it could have hyena?"

 

"I have never heard of such a thing in all my years on this earth." Wait just one second.

 

"Back up rewind, did you just say in all your years on this earth?"

 

"Oui, is that a problem?" Is that a problem? Gee I can't see why.

 

"No problem except for the obvious, you know. I mean who the hell are you people? The MOD squad for preternatural creatures? Fuck me, you have shifters, vampires and hit women. Where the hell did Giles send me? I am so not jiving with this shit, someone get that hyena here on the double cause I'm about to make like a tree and leave and anyone who stand's in my way is going to be in a serious world of hurt? Do we understand each other?" No one answered silence is consent. I started to get up slowly never taking my eyes off Richard who was sitting still looking at me except for the occasional growl. I started to slowly back away, he got up and followed, I hoped they were smart enough not to stand behind me.

 

I felt the gun barrel at my back, again. That was it no more; I was done with being rational and talking. "The bitch with the serious hearing issues better take her gun away from my body before I break her arm and make a paper weight out of the gun."

 

"I don't think so, you're not going anywhere until we know what the hell is wrong with Richard." She was obviously not comprehending the explanation either.

 

"Ma petite, I don not think-"

 

"Don't care what you think, she not leaving here until Richard is OK." We would see about that. I put up a shield in front of me, just in case Richard attacked after I took my eyes off him. I slowly turned around for the first time; I don't think any of them were expecting what they saw. I knew I made a very scary picture alabaster skin, offset by the little black veins around my face, not to mention the hair and eyes. I smiled evilly at the woman and her gun; she was still pointing it at me except this time it wasn't my head but my heart.

 

"Now, would you care to retract you gun or should I?" I could see her fear before it was over come by determination, somebody save me from the Buffy's of the world. I sighed, I obviously had to kick her ass if the expressions of those around me where any indication, fine by me I was feeling peckish anyway. However I wasn't prepared for Richard wolf to come hurling from behind, knocking the gun woman off balance all the while mauling her gun hand. I was shocked I think so was everybody else in the room.

 

"Richard, come now, eating her would give you indigestion. She's such a bitch. Let me find you that hyena I promised." I hoped that worked since his ears perked up. He slowly back away from her and came to my side. I almost did a happy dance, so he wasn't trying to eat me but protect me from her, how nice.

 

"Ma petite? Are you all right?" The French vampire was oozing concern, how nice for her.

 

"Jean-Claude, Richard almost mauled my hand off, how the fuck do you think I feel?" Bitchy would be my guess. Sucks to be her boyfriend. I started walking around her and to the door, when a woman stopped me.

 

"Can I help you? Or do you want me to cause more bodily harm before I can get out of here?" She didn't look stupid or stubborn but then look what the other one got for her troubles.

 

"No. Richard protects you so there must be a reason even if he is just working off instinct. I'm Sylvie and since Richard is going with you, I was hoping you would take pack enforcers Richard needs to be protected at all times." I rolled the idea around in my head, I thought sure why the hell not. I couldn't deal with a full-grown wolf anyway.

 

"OK but I pick them. Cookie Monster lets go bring your friend the one I saved." I looked around and saw another wolf standing by the vampire he could be useful. "You by the vamp, guess what? Your elected as the nurse for the trip." He looked surprised but nodded and made his way to me. "Well, its been nice meeting you all, I hope you understand when I say I don't want to see you again ever, especially the bitch with the attitude. Now Nurse help the walking wounded to my car, Richard lets go." Sylvie bless her soul moved out of my way, as did everyone else. We made it to my truck and my elected nurse helped everybody in, we drove off.


	7. page 7

Hunger. I felt hunger and wanted to sate my hunger and thirst for blood.

 

The instinct to hunt was overruled by the fact that the woman in front me needed protection from the woman with the gun. I didn't like her.

 

Everyone smelled like family, except for the woman. She wasn't family she was mine, my mate. I smelled dead things coming from behind my mate I didn't like dead things. I would protect my mate from them.

 

My mate stood up and the woman with the gun smelled dangerous and of death. She wouldn't harm my mate. I smelled the woman's actions before she would attack my mate. I lunged myself at her, taking hold of her hand and ripping the gun free. I went for her throat, but the woman put her hand up so I grabbed hold of it and began ripping into my prey. I heard my mate, she wanted different prey not this prey, and she would get whatever she wanted. I backed off and we went with my mate, some family followed, but they knew she was mine.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"You know this getting in the car and driving off would be better if I knew where to go with wounded shifters and a pony sized wolf who thinks he's a cat." I wondered what Richard was thinking. He had automatically gotten in the passenger seat and put his head on my lap. It was hard as hell to drive like that but when I tried to move him he had given me a playful bite that still stung.

 

"They'll be fine." This from the nurse, somehow that wasn't reassuring.

 

"They look like hell. Smell like hell and won't be allowed into my hotel room looking like that without someone calling the cops not to mention Richard here, looking like a zoo escapee. We need to go somewhere that doesn't ask questions, or something.... after we pick up my stuff from the hotel. Any ideas?" I was driving towards my hotel, cause I needed my things, and new clothes that weren't sticky with the goo.

 

"I live at the circus, so I don't have a place of my own or anything."

 

"What is your name anyway?"

 

"Jason." Nice wholesome name.

 

"OK, well at least we know your a circus performer anyone else got ideas."

 

Jason laughed. "I'm not a circus performer, I'm a stripper at one of Jean-Claude's clubs."

 

"Then why do you live at the circus, unless you really like clowns or something."?

 

"It's the Circus of the Damned. It's a preternatural circus. Witches, vampires, shifters are the main attraction. It also where the Master of St. Louis lives, I happen to be his pet wolf since the wolf is his animal to call." Good to know all this, I'm sure it would come in handy so that ruled out his place. "What about you two?" I asked Shang-Da and his friend.

 

"Apartment."

 

"House." Bingo we had a winner.

 

"You guys don't talk much do you? No matter we are going to cookie monsters place, hope you don't mind all the company but I really don't think anyone would rent us a shack the way we all look not to mention the very cat like wolf we have with us." We drove in silence until I reached the hotel.

 

"Wait here. I'll check out and get my things. 15 minutes tops." Richard wolf's ears perked up at this. He sat himself on the passenger seat. I got out, and fast walked, jogged to the front door and up to my room. It was surprisingly easy to collect my things and stuff them in my duffel again, I ran back down to the lobby and went to the desk to turn in my key and settle up. I wasn't prepared to have Richard wolf break through the front doors growling and snarling. He ran up to me and licked my hand and whimpered when I didn't pet his head. He butted his head against my waist and I almost fell over. The man behind the counter was already picking up the phone no doubt to call 911.

 

"It's OK he's mine. He probably got out of my truck." He wasn't buying it. "I'll pay for the damages, right now, here's my card." That he understood, what a nice way to bribe someone. For the viewing pleasure of all the scared people in the lobby I looked down at Richard and started talking to him like you would a dog.

 

"You've been a very very bad boy, mommy left you in her truck so you wouldn't scare the nice people since you are so big. Bad, Bad Richard." He growled maybe not quite like a dog since I petted him and gave him a quick hug. He licked my face on the way up. Eww. It was lick bathing my face in saliva. The man was done charging me. I looked at the amount and almost told Richard to eat the evil little man. Six hundred dollars for the door and my room. The man only smiled knowing I wouldn't be doing anything about it.

 

"Thanks. Come on Richard." I found Richard's enforcers all sniffing around obviously trying to find him. He yipped and ran around them. I was glad he found the situation amusing. We walked across the street.

 

"What the hell happened, I had to pay six hundred dollars for Richard's little stunt." I was glaring at the three of them. They shrugged I wanted to smack them. Richard however thought it grand he kept running away then coming back and bumping one of his friends then running off again.

 

"Well, he got out." Obviously. I almost snarled at Jason.

 

"He's a wolf, a smart wolf but he can't open car doors." Jason turned a little pale at that. I didn't have long to wait before I found out why.

 

"He didn't use the door."

 

"He didn't use the door?" I repeated stupidly. I opened the driver's side door and looked down when I heard all the crunching my shoes were doing. He had jumped through the window. Fuck me Richard was more trouble than he was worth. I was pissed damn mangy mutt.

 

"Richard, get your ass inside this car, now." He growled was my tone of voice offending? I didn't give a shit.

 

"Now Richard, in this car before I decide to leave you here. I'm sure the cops would definitely be called if you were seen." He whimpered and jumped in the car, tail tucked between his legs. Served him right the little mongrel, Jason was snickering which earned him a glare from me and a growl from Richard that made him laugh harder.

 

"Directions to your casa por favor Cookie monster?" He told me in very few short sentences. He really disliked talking. I hated to impose on him but well this situation called for desperate measures however it couldn't be all bad.

 

"There's cookies behind you, if you're hungry." Jason didn't want any. Cookie monster and his friend just looked behind them and grabbed a box. They had the most blissful expression on their face. It made me laugh. Richard was whimpering and trying to put his head on my lap. I kept slapping him away to Jason's amusement.

 

I saw a grocery store and handed Jason my credit card and told him to get as much meat as he thought Richard would eat, as well as some beer, frozen pizza, grocery's for me and the non furry, and anything else he felt like eating. I told him to get some first aid things for his friends who grunted and asked for milk. Guess cookies don't go well without milk.

 

He came back 20 minutes later with enough meat to feed 20 people. I wondered if Richard would really eat all that, and then shuddered at the thought of him eating someone. I was glad when we finally made it to Shang-Da's house. It was not too big but it was big enough to house the 5 of us without problem. His neighbors were pretty far away so that was even better. I wondered how much longer this night could last before heading inside.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

My mate was angry. She was to blame for leaving me. She could have been in danger. No matter I was alpha she would learn.

 

The pup kept laughing at me. Insolent boy, he would learn. I gave a little yip when the pup left, but he came back and I growled at him and got smacked on the head for my efforts. He laughed. The others were quiet eating, I sniffed and found it repulsive, why eat that when there was meat around, fresh. I was salivating trying to lie down, when my mate pushed me off her lap with a slap. She was mine she couldn't do that. I growled she wasn't impressed or fearful. She just told me to sit and be a good boy or she wouldn't feed me. That wasn't her job it was mine to provide, she would learn.


	8. page 8

We all got the nickel and dime tour from cookie monster, which included him, hobbling about the house with us following.

 

"Bathroom. Towels. Bedroom. Second Bedroom. Bath. My room. Kitchen. Backdoor." He really disliked whole sentences, I wondered if maybe he had met Angel in his formative years, he had a thing for single word answers before he moved to LA, now you couldn't get him to shut-up most of the time. Jason and I were following him trying not to laugh at the way he kept putting cookies in his mouth throughout the whole tour. Jamil, I learned his name from listening to the stunted words they spoke between each other, was bunking on the couch. He was the first line of defense so to speak.

 

When we made it to the kitchen Jason went out to get the groceries and I opened the door for Richard. He immediately took off at a run, I wondered if maybe he was hunting someone who decided to take a walk at night or something. I stepped out after him and began calling his name; maybe he would come back to mommy like a good little doggie.

 

"Richard, here Richard, come here boy." It wasn't working. I was worried until I heard him crashing through the shrubs, howling and barking fit to wake the dead. I was startled when he landed in front me with something hanging from his mouth. He had this very pleased expression on his wolfy face, like the cat who ate the canary and the cream all in one gulp. I was wary. He stepped into the faint light coming from the inside and I almost lost my lunch right there and then. He had what I could only assume was Bambi between his teeth. I knew it was dead, snapped neck and torn out throat no doubt, but it was just too icky to actually see Richard with it.

 

I backed up and he followed, he let go of his burden right in front me almost on my feet. He gave a bark and prodded Bambi with his nose as if to say here it's for you. I was ready to barf right over Bambi. I gave a sickly smile and called for Jason. Richard recognized the name because he gave a growl.

 

"What's up?" Jason asked from behind me, Richard growled and put himself between Jason and me when I turned around. He sniffed then answered his own question.

 

"Fresh meat. Richard brought you a present did he?" I wanted to smack that damn grin off his too handsome face.

 

"I guess.... although I rather get flowers, chocolates, you know the usual. I'm not the fresh meat type."

 

"Well, Richard must really like you for him to go out and hunt for you. Well, since he's technically declared you his mate with that you might get used to it, since he goes furry once a month." I didn't like the calculating look he had.

 

"Mate? Cause I got Bambi? I don't think so." He just nodded and went back inside with a wave. Now what? I didn't want to hurt Richards's feelings but no way in hell was I touching Bambi or letting him eat her. He prodded into turning around to face my gift. I turned and looked and rushed inside slamming the door on Richards nose. I ran past Jason hoping I wouldn't barf all over before making it to the bathroom.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I smelled food. I wanted to feed. It was scared and small but it was food. I ran it down and killed it. I sank my teeth into its neck, feeling the blood gush was worth leaving my mate alone.

 

I went back at a run with our meal; she was waiting for me calling me. I put our meal out in front of her; she would get her pick of flesh first. It was small but then so was my mate. She didn't eat, she called the pup. I don't like him. I put myself in front of her I didn't trust him. He left I pushed my mate to feed but she ran I chased her only to be stopped by the door. My nose hurt. My mate didn't like her food, I would find new prey for her to enjoy but first I ate while keeping my ears open for new prey. I could hear none, I had scared them off after the last hunt they would not be coming back this night. I howled my frustration, my mate needed to feed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

When I reached the bathroom I collapsed by the toilet, just in case the urge to throw up came back. I was breathing in and out and very deeply like you always hear those people on TV say. There was a knock on the door.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You OK"

 

"Just peachy, I mean how could I not be with the wonderful gift Richard got for me." There was silence blessed silence on the other side of the door I thought maybe Jason had thought of better things to do I was wrong.

 

"If it makes you feel better, he took it really hard that you didn't like his gift. He was whimpering and pawing his nose since you slammed the door on it. He's howling fit to wake anyone in the 5-mile radius. He did however bury Bambi in complete disgust." I wanted to punch him right on his nose, how could he laugh at such a time. "By the way Pizza's in the oven it'll be ready in 20." Food didn't really sounds good at the moment. I could hear Richard howling and decided to get him before the neighbor's called animal control.

 

Who would have thought a pony-sized wolf could look dejected and depressed? It ade me feel guilty, I went out and shushed him. He whimpered and licked my hand. It would have been a nice gesture except he had blood all over his mouth. Eww. I gave Richard a quick hug and told him to come inside; he was delighted and made with the tail wagging.

 

I wanted a shower no more like I needed a shower. I went past the first bedroom grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom. I wasn't aware Richard had been following me until he followed me into he bathroom. I sighed led him back out and closed the door before he could get in again. I turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. I was doing my best to ignore the fact that there was whimpering and scratching coming from under the door. I was such a sucker I opened the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I was to stay and protect her; I didn't like her being alone. I pawed at the door and she let me in. I sat looking at her. I was happy to be in her presence when she spoke, it made me feel good.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"You can stay in while I shower but you have to behave. No drinking out of the toilet or equally disgusting things got it." He was just sitting on haunches watching me undress it was unnerving. "Hey, why do I feel like your having a peeping tom moment?" He lay down and put his paws over his eyes, I laughed. He could understand it was just he had a very small brain, compared to his normal sized one. I stepped in the shower. I wasn't aware that a 300 pound animal had followed me in, until I opened my eyes and saw this wet wolf sitting in the tub, I screamed, then realized what it was, well who it was and calmed down.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I couldn't see her, after she went through the white curtain. I followed I sat watching her making sure she was OK. I liked the water it looked very good on her. She was noisy, I would teach her how to hunt in silence.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Can't you just not follow me everywhere, this could get very embarrassing. So since your all wet you might as well shower. This is the last time though. Next time you go furry I wont be here so you better enjoy this bub." He barked and wagged his tail. I was thinking that seeing me nekkid and all wet had been his plan the whole time, but he couldn't plan all that could he?

 

So much for my quick shower. It took me an hour to wash him and me. Although if this was his plan, I got back at him by using my girlie smelling shampoo. The one that Xander never used because he said it smells like bathing in flowers and that was not manly. I dried him off first, or tried to, I gave up he kept playing tug of war with the towel. I made him get back in the tub closed the curtain and showed him how to shake. I almost fell showing him, but he got t he point. I dried myself off put on my underwear, used my body spray, and decided to put some on Richard too. He growled and tried to bite it out of my hand.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

You couldn't hunt smelling like this, everyone would know you were coming. I had to make her stop but she wouldn't, she just kept putting smelling water on me. I finally just let her since I couldn't get her to stop. I would teach her about ways of hunting after I no longer smelled like this. I growled she just shushed me and walked out I followed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Serves you right." I put my flannel pj's on. The ones that covered me very well not a good idea to go inciting lust from strange guys, when your sleeping under their roof. I was now ready to have some pizza and beer. I made sure Richard smelled like a complete pansy before letting him out of the bathroom. I made my way to the kitchen Jason and Jamil were there playing cards. They took one sniff at Richard and burst out laughing, I joined them. They stopped laughing long enough to look at me.

 

"He wanted a bath, he couldn't tell me what soap to use, so it was this lady's choice." Richard was giving them the evil eye and growling he went as far as to snap and growl in their faces, they just laughed knowing as pissed as Richard was, he wouldn't harm them because they weren't challenging him in any way, he was grandstanding and they knew it. Children.

 

"Pizza still warm if you want and beers in the fridge, and there's also Dr. Pepper." I nodded my thanks looked around for a plate grabbed a beer and sat down watching with great interest as they played. I was on my second slice when I remembered Richard was hungry too. I got up looked for a big bowl and put 5 family size packets of meat and set it on the floor next to me. He wouldn't eat it just looked at me.

 

"What the hell is wrong with him now?"

 

"Wolves hunt for their mates be they female or male but in this instance he sees you as weaker so he thinks he should hunt while you rest. He didn't go hunting you did and that means he's lacking." All that from his refusal to eat. I had this crazy idea that might work. I grabbed another bowl and 5 beers and poured them all in. Set it down next to the meat.

 

"You know your trying to intoxicate the Ulfric?" This from Jamil I was a bit stunned he spoke to me I shrugged.

 

"Well, its either that or he eats someone, I think intoxicating him just enough to have him eat is good. Since after he is a bit loopy, I can open the refrigerator and let him hunt out his own meat." It sounded stupid out loud but they just nodded as if I had just imparted a pearl of wisdom. I went back to my beer and pizza. Sure enough Richard started lapping up his beer. About 30 minutes later I opened the refrigerator after putting his bowl in there and told him to hunt. My reasoning was very sound according to him because he immediately went got the bowl and started eating. It was very strange to see him scarf down raw meat with beer, but it had worked so I was happy.

 

"Now Jason, since your the vampire's pet no calling him and telling him I'm a big softie and didn't even harm Richard. No reporting in to anyone, I promise I'll get Richard back to his normal self tomorrow bright and early. Now we are off to bed." I got up put my dishes in the sink as well as Richards and went to the room Shang-Da had assigned to me before disappearing into his.

 

I was lying there looking at the ceiling when the bed dipped; I groaned at least the annoying mutt smelled good now. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep, knowing Richard would protect me.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I liked the funny tasting water. The fresh meat I hunted was good. My mate she ate too, drinking water and talking with the insolent ones. I would not go hunting with them; they would stay and take care of the females while I hunted. I followed my mate to our room. She laid down I made sure there were no threats and climbed up with her, laying myself down next to her, watching the door. I would teach my mate the hunt tomorrow. She would learn our ways, even if she wasn't one of us.


	9. page 9

Richard was in that time of sleep when you're on the verge of waking up but still sleeping. He spooned the warm woman in his arms closer to him. Running his hand through her hair and letting it drift downwards, her very sensible shirt had climbed up to quite a ways from where it was suppose to be. Richard wasted no time in exploring the bare flash, caressing her midriff making his way up letting his hand come to rest between her breast. She gave this sexy little groan that he interpreted to mean, "Please take me now."

 

He had no problem obliging her; in fact he was more than happy to do it. He moved his hand letting it come to rest on the object he most definitely wanted a closer feel of. Her nipples hardened at the contact, he wasted no time in massaging her breasts, they were like ripe peaches ready for plucking. She wasn't helping matters, she was moaning and wiggling against his obvious good morning to you erection. He knew that for once he would put it to good use. Which was what made him wonder how lucky he was to have a warm willing woman in his bed for once.

 

He leaned over and started lightly nipping then kissing his way up and down her neck all the while making sure he lost no contact with her nipples as he used his very deft fingers to make sure they were very stimulated. Willow shivered when his hand ran over her stomach, then slowly drifted further down taking her very sensible pants and underwear with before coming to rest on her abdomen. Willow moaned she was lost in the warm haze he had created from the first. She wanted more, she grabbed his hand and pushed it down letting him know exactly what she wanted. He caressed his way down into her nest of red curls.

 

She writhed, making small gasps and pleasure filled moans as he carefully parted her silken folds. He pushed one finger inside her warm passage, she immediately clamped down on it, Richard growled with the anticipation of being inside her. He added a second finger, stretching her as her juices flowed over his hand, his other hand and mouth never stopping their previous ministrations on her breasts and neck.

 

Her wetness coated his fingers as he rubbed and twisted her clit; she furiously rode his fingers needing more. He was more than happy to turn her around so he was leaning over her; it gave him more room to work. He took her nipple into his mouth taking great pleasure in licking and sucking one then switching to the other, he mustn't neglect either. He knew she was close to orgasm; she was spasming around his fingers

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Willow felt a pressure build between her thighs and she started to moan in earnest. She arched off the bed as a succession of explosions vibrated through her. She was in pleasure induced heaven, coming off of cloud nine, which caused her to realize that mind blowing orgasm she had just felt wasn't a dream induced one, lets face it no one dreams that hot.

 

She dreaded opening her eyes, she just knew the pleasure wouldn't last; I mean it could be anyone.... Although how they got in here without Richard tearing them to little pieces was hard to understand. So much for thinking him her guard. Damn stupid mutt probably went out to hunt Bambi or something. It could be Jason.... I hoped it was Jason he was easy to deal with. Shang-Da or Jamil would just be too uncomfortable for words. I mean they were good looking in that very strong and silent scary type but not really the best people to have the talk with. I know understood what that woman in that stupid movie Coyote Ugly Xander made me watch meant by chewing your arm off rather than wake up the person next to you.

 

I opened my eyes; just a little I saw nothing but the ceiling. I opened them all the way and still no one, that was good right maybe they had left.... except stupid Rosenburg they were laying next to you. I turned my head and jumped out of the bed, tripping over my pants that were around my ankles, I managed not to fall flat on my face as I pulled them up. Holy fuck shit, I had just been given the most mind-blowing orgasm by Richard. I hadn't even prepared myself for that.

 

"Your suppose to be a wolf." I accused talk about a great way to start this conversation.

 

He looked puzzled as if he wasn't completely awake either; I was still starring at him. I mean I'm crazy not stupid, who would pass up an opportunity to ogle gorgeous nekkid guy. He might not be awake completely but wolfie was definitely ready to get a work out. He followed my gaze and blushed putting the bed sheet over himself.

 

"Willow?" Well whom the hell else does he normally find in his bed? I was becoming not only indignant but angry as well. It wasn't because I was jealous of those unnamed someone's.

 

"Duh. Again you were supposed to be all furry."

 

"I was?" Maybe he had amnesia or something he was pretty banged up.

 

"Do you know your own name?" He glared. Well it was a legitimate question since he keeps making everything a question.

 

"Yes, but I.... there was blood." He turned pale all of a sudden I didn't get it.

 

"No there wasn't. I'm not bleeding."

 

"No not you." Well excuse the hell out of me. "Someone warm and alive and scared. I ran them down, and killed them. I killed them." He had some serious hang-ups. I wasn't given to panic but that look Richard had, the self-loathing made me itchy to get him sedated and into those cute jackets with the buckles that tie in the back. I wondered what the hell he was talking about...then it hit me, I had to laugh.

 

"I killed someone and you laugh." I was about to tell him when he kept on. "Are you such a monster that you find this funny? I took someone's life doesn't it mean something to you." I was not angry I was furious, how dare he. I would show him a thing or two about monsters.

 

"Bambi." I waited and he took the bait.

 

"Bambi what?"

 

"Bambi the someone you killed." He looked like someone had just told him his family had died. What a dumbass, shit like this wouldn't happen if he would just accept himself, his beast could tell him exactly what he hunted down.

 

"Oh my god, she had a name and family and I took her from them. How can you stand to look at me?" Why couldn't I have mind-blowing orgasms with normal guys that didn't have issues?

 

"I'm one of the monsters remember..." I smiled evilly when he winced.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Willow, I--" She didn't let me finish.

 

"Zip it, don't want to hear it. Don't care by this time tomorrow I will be snuggled in my own bed trying to forget you and this place." That thought didn't sit well with me but I didn't know why. She was one of the monsters.... wasn't she? So why did I want to wipe that hurt look of her face? I would have tried to pursue that thought, but a wave of loathing hit me, how could I think about my life when I had ended someone else's. I had ended Bambi's life.

 

"Well, I can finally get the fuck out of here. Your fine and peachy just liked I promised Sylvie, well physically fine, your mental health leaves a lot to be desired but that's not on me. Get a shrink Richard one that deals with neurotic idiots preferably, but really any will do." She picked up her belongings, I was so caught up in the moment I had almost forgotten this morning.

 

"About this morning..."

 

"You were suppose to be a wolf a furry animal that's as big as a pony, not yourself." She raged, so it was my fault now.

 

"You made me shift, I didn't want to. I loose all sense of self, when I shift if it's not the full moon." She had partial blame to this.

 

"I went to sleep with a wolf, you were suppose to stay that way or so I thought. We had a moment of hormones because you turned un furry on me and I wasn't expecting it. That's all."

 

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

 

"No, but I can point fingers if it makes you feel better. To tell you the truth before I found out it was you I was hoping for Jason, he would probably be miffed at not getting off himself but wouldn't make it seem like more than a little heavy petting." This discussion wasn't helping anything especially since I wanted to rip Jason's fool head off. I tried again to apologize or something I wasn't quite sure what.

 

"This morning doesn't--"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Dammit Richard just leave it alone. I mean yes you got me off, but that was all. There wasn't anything else to it. It was no more or less then when I was in high school and the boys took me parking." Actually I had never done that but I had seen all the teen shows and that always happened. It sounded like a good thing to say, until he growled at me.

 

"What the hell is the matter now? Why are you making this into something that its not? I'm not a virgin you didn't even almost score, so I don't see your fascination with talking it out." I didn't know what he wanted, he had major issues and I needed to get out of here before any more of them reared their ugly little heads and upset me more than I already was. I mean we were screaming at each other across the width of the bed.

 

"Dammit Willow, I'm not doing this for my benefit, I'm trying to make you understand that I hadn't planned on doing what I did." Had I just not said that? Fuck me he was thick too.

 

"Yes, I understand. Are we done now? Can I leave?" I dint wait for his answer but gathered my things and headed for the door. I groaned when he spoke again.

 

"I'm sorry." That did it, the proverbial straw as they say. I turned around and glared at him my anger made me loose control. My eyes had turned black with my hair.

 

"Your sorry. About what exactly? The fact that you are so riddled with self-loathing that you're a danger to yourself and others, or is it the fact that you call your own pack monsters? Tell me Richard what are you sorry for exactly. You called me a monster Richard are you sorry about that? No you're not. I am a monster how could I not be. I'm a witch a powerful one at that. I tried to end the world. I flayed someone alive and tried to kill my friends, you're surprised? Why should you be surprised? That is what monsters do. I can see the disgust in your eyes Richard. You can't hide it. I might be a monster but this monster saved your worthless hide from death as well as your friends, you might also know that I have saved the world more times that I care to count. I have risked my life day in and day out so people like you can live happily and blissfully not knowing that there are real monsters out there trying to plunge the world into hell. I mean real hell like Dante's inferno. What do I get as my reward.... not a damn thing. Not even gratitude or a thank you note from anyone. I had a chance at a normal life, I could have been Jane regular and lived blissfully unaware of anything going on but I couldn't do it. I became a witch to help my best friends fight against the darkness unfortunately everything has a price. I had to use dark magic to save my friends more than once I don't regret the choice. I don't regret not having a normal life because without me becoming who I am now we would have been living hell on earth a long time ago. I don't regret going all evil for a while, hell I don't regret the life I lead, I wouldn't have it any other way. I do however regret saving sanctimonious pricks like you, the world would be better off without you in it, so do us all a favor Richard and go take a leap off the nearest bridge. Cast your pack into civil war, as well as every other shifter faction, as long as you're not the monster doing the actual killing its OK, your immortal soul is safe. I'm sure Adolf Hitler is enjoying his eternal reward too, he gave orders not really killed anyone. However I choose to kill and save those I love and even those I don't. I don't have a guilty conscience I can sleep peacefully at night can you? I know what I am. Goodbye." I couldn't stay here a minute longer with him when all I wanted to do was eviscerate him. I opened the door with a though and closed it the same way. I walked out into the hall, to see the Jason, Shang-Da and Jamil all sitting against the wall with this look of sorrow and wonderment. I sighed.

 

"You heard." They nodded.

 

"I'm sorry about that."

 

"Not your fault, its true." Jason spoke first.

 

"I have to go, its been.... different. Call me if you guys ever run into any

hellmouthy pure blood demons that need to be slayed. No giving my number to Richard, or I'll turn you all into rats. I don't ever want to see him again as long as I live; I've had enough of his particular type of charm. See you." We said our goodbyes I left. I didn't look back; it would only make it hurt more. I drove to the airport took the first flight to Sunnydale and as I had told Richard I was back in my own bed that same night.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

How could She not be a monster when she flayed someone alive? Tried to kill her friends and end the world? She was everything I hated about anyone who wasn't completely human. I hated the humans who chose being monsters over being normal because I hadn't had that choice. She hadn't had a choice either, it was work with the darkness or loose her friends. She reminded of Anita so much it was painful, how could two seemingly normal women find the strength to become what they were, with no regrets? Maybe I was wrong to call them monsters, they did what they had to do for their loved ones I couldn't fault them for that.

 

Willow had gone. I was still laying in bed nude, just starring at the same spot she had been standing in I was confused, I knew she had made her point. I was selfish to believe my death didn't matter. Anita had tried to get me to see that not everything was black and white. I hadn't understood it then, I hadn't had the choice of killing or loosing a loved one or even the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. I had protected Anita because I had loved her. She had killed to keep me alive and put her life on the line, all I had ever told her was she was closer to the monsters than I was. I had thought dieing was the ultimate sacrifice you could perform for someone you loved but in truth living was the ultimate sacrifice, anyone could give his or her life. Living with he fact that you had killed to save someone you loved whether right or wrong was the ultimate sacrifice. I got that now. Too late to save my relationship with Anita and too late to start one with Willow.

 

I understood that I was whom I chose to be, what I became was in my hands. I had family to protect, even if protecting them meant punishing them too. I wouldn't let my pack fall into civil war. I would rather they live than like me as a person. I knew what I had to do now, I called Anita and told her we were hunting hyena tonight, she was surprised but agreed. I told Jason to get me some clothes while I talked to Shang-Da and Jamil about the changes that were to come and about the hunt tonight. I called Sylvie and told her to call the most alpha of the pack out to my house before sundown. I also called Rafael, and told him what was going down, he congratulated me on finally accepting the way of things and told me he would meet me at my house with 50 of his rats. Narcissus wouldn't know what hit him.


	10. page 10

Sunnydale, California (2 months after the events in St. Louis)

 

I was getting our mail when the mail man just gave me a boxful of letters and cards all addressed to Willow and friends. "WILLOOOOOOW." They were all from St. Louis this was giving me the wiggins.

 

"Yeah?" She came running skidding to a halt when she saw the way I was tapping my foot and the frown. "Honest Buffy I haven't done evil mojo not even when I wanted to eviscerate someone." That was a surprise but she kept right on babbling. "I didn't even call Anya and let her rip him into dirty little pieces.... sorry. I mean I thought about it but nothing with the mojo. I cast that one little spell for Dawn but it wasn't evil just a little glamour and you didn't even notice, except I just told you and Dawn's going to kill me." I was doing the eyebrow thing and frowning disapprovingly as I had seen Giles do so many times before. I can't believe that actually worked coming from me. She was fidgeting trying to think of what mojo she had been caught doing.

 

"Relax, it's not about the mojo. Although me and you gonna have a chat about spells and my little sister evil or not." She winced, I could be evil and I didn't need the mojo although it would have been cool, Super Buffy with the mojo. Now back to the mail "So Wills, how come we have acquired a fan club?" She looked confused as I felt.

 

"Fan club? Really? Us?.... evil mail demon you think? Maybe he mailed little pieces of himself waiting for us to open the letters so he could you know pop out and kill us?" I had thought about that but when you said it aloud it sounded stupid, so probably not a mail demon.

 

"They are all from St. Louis, well the few I glanced at anyway." That got a reaction from our little witch. Interesting anger, confusion, hurt and finally understanding. "I take it you know why we have a St. Louis fan club." She nodded.

 

"I was really mad at this guy I met and some things might have slipped, but I didn't tell them anything specific like you're the slayer or anything. I just said and I am quoting myself... something about saving the world and not even getting a thank you note." So they decided to thank us? Why did that sound still fishy?

 

"So they just sent thank you notes and just because they are nice people." She mumbled something. "What was that?"

 

"They're not people, well they are but not like normal people, they are special people." huh?

 

"They are special people? Like cripple special or mental deficiency special maybe ride the short bus special?" She shook her head; I groaned why couldn't things be simple around here for once.

 

"More like Oz's type of special." I nodded, and then realized what she said and glared.

 

"You told shifter we save the world?"

 

"Yeah but they aren't the crazy type we see around here you know that. They like earth just the way it is, no need to get worried. We just open up our mail and see shall we." We headed inside, sat in the kitchen and started reading to each other out loud. After a number of cards and letter I came to the conclusion that it was nice to hear thanks. I mean we didn't need it but it felt nice to know someone cared enough to say it.

 

"So not of the evil plots. We should save some of these for Dawn and Xander, even Anya and Spike." Willow had the happiest smile I had seen in a while

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Ha, this ones from Jason, Jamil and Shang-Da, it should be good." I ripped it open and started reading it to Buffy.

 

Willow,

 

We heard about the not getting thanked and since we owe you, we decided that telling the pack that you and your friends saved the world and needed thanking was a small way to repay you. Jamil and Shang-Da say thanks for the free cookies you left, I think they have gained about 10 pounds each, I tell them they need to go to the gym and workout on a regular basis. Regardless to say I have been threatened with death if I should ever let anyone know their dirty little secret.

 

We also wanted to thank you for talking some sense into our Ulfric, he is now a reformed wolf, or so we hope. He has changed and hopefully for the better. Richard doesn't know about the thank-you, he has this really dark reaction when you're mentioned especially after we let him know that Bambi was your idea of a deer. Very naughty you evil little witch, I almost lost my life trying to tell him about that between laughs, Jamil and Shang-Da had to protect me.

 

Hope this find you in that happy place you seemed to have been searching for and not in those apocalyptic battles you mentioned cause that would suck. If we ever see any worthy demons around here I got your number on speed dial, maybe one of your friends likes cute wolf with a sense of humor and a hot body? I don't mind long distance relationships. Take care.

 

Jason, Jamil and Shang-Da

 

"Is it me or does Jason remind you of a cross between Spike and Xander?" Buffy asked amused. I shuddered what a horrible thought, one of each was enough no need to blend them.

 

"He's OK and so are Jamil and Shang-Da, although they are more strong and silent type than Angel was. They are all very good looking though." Buffy had that naughty gleam in her eyes she developed every time I mentioned cute guys.

 

"So who's this Richard they are talking about?" damn leave it o her to get right to the heart of the matter.

 

"He was for one very brief but mind blowing moment my orgasm friend. However due to his mental health problems that didn't work out. In fact he had problems with me being mojo having and well it went downhill from there. He was more of an ass than Angel before I had that coffee talk with him." She nodded and knew exactly what the problem was.

 

"He has one of those I'm such a monster complexes." I nodded.

 

"He also has the I hate any type of monster complex doesn't really care whether we are good or evil. So he labeled me a monster and that was that, the end to what could have been a damn good orgasm friend if my small taste of action was any indication." Buffy looked sad then gleefully happy.

 

"Details, woman you gotta give details." I laughed and told her all about our encounter in the semi dream world of almost sex.

 

"He was an ass Wills and good riddance except we need to find new orgasm friends ours suck and not in the best of ways." I laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. "Maybe your friend Jason, you should write to him and send pictures. I am all for the new orgasm friends. My god we are turning into Anya's. We really need to get out more." Somehow our happy little conversation had turned morose. Nothing like knowing our taste in orgasm friends always ended badly to bring you down. I told Buffy I was going to the store to buy a card for my new friends and maybe UPS some small gift as a thank you if I found anything. She nodded saying something about having dinner ready before Dawn got home. I grabbed my purse and keys I was on my way out when Buffy called out.

 

"Don't even think I have forgotten about that spell you did for Dawn, me and you are having that chat I promised" I decided that giving Dawn magical highlights was going to cost me and maybe shopping would last the rest of my life.

 

~*~*~*~*~

St. Louis 4 Days later

 

"Jason, Jamil, Shang-Da you have some explaining to do" Uh oh we had been found out.... exactly what about though, the three of us had been involved in more than one scheme that would call Richard's not so good attention. We weren't willing to give anything away so we waited for Richard to continue.

 

"I want to know why you have taken upon yourselves to keep in touch with Willow?" Oh that, here I thought he'd found out about the other. This was a piece of cake to explain. Hell, I was explaining since Batman and Robin over here had elected me a spoke person of our little group. Truth is I lost at paper, rock, scissors but Richard's looking a bit impatient.

 

"Well, we owe her your life and theirs." He glared well that was the truth. "She's one hot babe too it doesn't hurt to keep the line of communications open." That was not the best thing to say. Richard's eyes were turning wolf amber. "She probably has some hot friend she can introduce me to." So I wasn't going to get torn limb from limb but he wasn't buying it.

 

"Jason, I dislike meting out punishment but your lying to your Ulfric." Well when you put it like that.

 

"We sent her thank-you notes for saving the world. That's all. Well, we also let the pack know and they sent cards as well but it wasn't exactly keeping in touch with her since we addressed it to her and her friends since they all save the world from what we hea..... gathered." That was the truth, however Richard was not furious he was, it was hard to describe he wasn't jumping for joy but he was resigned or something.

 

"All right, next time clear it with me first and mail your own addresses not mine." He threw a box at me. I caught it and wondered what it was, except understanding dawned when I saw the return address. "Well, open it." I shrugged it was an order and he was Ulfric.

 

I handed Jamil and Shang-Da the Bert and Ernie dolls she had sent along with matching cookie jars. I was smirking the whole time; someone was bound to find out their dirty little secret if she kept sending them stuff like that. I got smacked on the back of my head for laughing, it was funny, and so I laughed harder. She had indeed sent me pictures of her and her friends not bad not bad at all. The little blonde was hot; the brunettes were not far behind. I kept digging and found my gift, which made me laugh it was a t-shirt except it had the most obscene things one could possible tell a woman. I found a note and read it out loud not suspecting that maybe I should have not.

 

Jason, Jamil, and Shang-Da,

 

Hope you boys are doing good and behaving yourselves. My friends and I thank you for the letter, it was a very nice gesture and we appreciated more than we can say. I'm glad that someone benefited from the worst days of my life, meeting Richard was worse than ending the world at least I had a reason for that. Unlike your bigot Ulfric, however I digress I'm glad he's changed its good to know he's finally seeking professional help. I also think my revenge was not evil in the least, any idiot could figure out that no one in their right mind would name their kid Bambi. I was visiting St. Louis anyway how the hell would I know anyone in the city? I knew he was thick, sorry about him almost tearing you a new one but like I said the opportunity was too good to pass up.

 

I told my female friends about you Jason, they agreed that although you are one hot babe, they don't like long distance relationships since we have a hard enough time keeping relationships in the same town. Buffy (the blond) said she was up for a vacation fling if you chose to visit. Anya (brunette with short hair) she's a vengeance demon and well she said she would pop in and see you soon but I have to warm you she has one hell of a mean streak since she's the patron saint of scorned women everywhere, proceed at your own risk. The other brunette, Dawn, is Buffy's younger sister, well not that young as she pointed out but if you go for her there will be no hanky panky mister or the older sister will have your hide. Of the males species I regret to inform you that Xander is very straight he's the guy standing next to me, and Spike is and I quote, already seeing a bloke up in LA and he don't like to share, he's the peroxide blond.

 

Jamil and Shang-Da I'm sure you are the two chattiest individuals I have ever met in my life. Therefore I sent you cookie jars since I know just how much use they will be getting. You two are the best bodyguards I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, actually you two are the only bodyguards I have ever met. Yes I know the term is enforcer but I like bugging you into scowling. Take good care of Richard, I would hate for something bad to happen to him. If you see the vengeance demon in the picture anywhere in St. Louis without Jason, make sure Richard gets out of town. We had a girls night sleepover and the story slipped, too much coffee and she kind of promised me to be extra vengeful on him without killing him but you'd be amazed what she can come up with. She turned this one guy into a worm, and another into a troll, and yet another she turned into a.... well she has a colorful repertoire to say the least.

 

XOXOXO

 

Willow and the Scooby Gang

 

"She's so funny. I have to go back to the circus because its almost sundown and Jean-Claude will have my hide if I'm not there, so bye everyone." I turned about and was walking as fast as I could to the door when someone grabbed hold of my shirt and twirled me around. I was now facing a very irate Ulfric.

 

"What did you tell her about me?" He could do the teeth clenched growling thing I thought Anita had perfected.

 

"Nothing...much. Jamil and Shang-Da supervised my letter they saw what I wrote and said it was OK. All I wrote was that we hoped she liked the letters, that I almost got my ass handed to me when you found out about Bambi and that you were dealing with your issues as she put it. That was all.... oh and I told her I wanted to meet her friends. That was all." Why did I always get blamed, I didn't see him treating his bodyguards like this.

 

"What I do or don't do is pack business, you have no right to tell it to a complete stranger, we have rules Jason, for a reason. It protects everyone from someone finding out we are werewolves there are some of us not out of the closet that need to keep our identities a secret. You endangered not only those members but myself with your recklessness." That was such bullshit even I couldn't get punished for that. I was calling my congressman. Well, I would be calling Anita and Jean-Claude but close enough.

 

"Richard." I saw Both Jamil and Shang-Da place a restraining hand on him and pull him back.

 

"Let the pup go, he did nothing." This from Shang-Da I was amazed a whole sentence. I was nodding agreeing with him, until I noticed that Richard couldn't see me I was about to speak when I saw Jamil give me the get out of here look. You didn't have to tell me twice. I was out of there. Now was not the time to panic, I mean Richard was calling me a traitor and I don't think he would back down even at his friends' insistence. It was time to relocate; in fact I knew just the place. I dialed the number as I drove to the Circus.

 

"Hello. Summer's residence." I could hear giggling in the background.

 

"Hi, I'm looking for Willow."

 

"May I ask who's calling?"

 

"Jason."

 

"Jason?..... The cute wolf she told us about? Wait there isn't some demon in St. Louis or something is there?" She sounded resigned to the demon part and excited about me.

 

"No."

 

"OK, then here's Willow." She was chirpy.

 

"Jason? What's wrong is everything OK?" Willow sounded worried, she was worried and she barely knew me, what a nice witch.

 

Now that I had her on the phone I was reluctant to actually tell her anything. I couldn't go against Richard. I was just Jean-Claude's pet wolf; I wasn't equipped to deal with this. "I need your help, not in the demon way but I need to leave St. Louis pronto and I have no where to go. I mean I need to hide and you're the only person who has no ties to St. Louis that could help me out."

 

"Um...OK sure but its not drugs or something illegal is it?" I laughed

 

"No nothing like that. I've just kind of been branded a traitor more or less in the pack and well I'm not equipped to deal with the punishments and its bullshit anyway but I'm not alpha or anything, so I decided that running is my best choice."

 

"Why would they brand you a traitor? Never mind you can tell me about it when you get here. How fast are you wanting to get here?"

 

"ASAP."

 

She sighed. "I knew you would say that. Go pack your stuff and Anya will be picking you up at the Circus of the Damned in 20 minutes." I didn't understand.

 

"Picking me up? How?"

 

"Transportation spell." Oh she worked fast.

 

"OK. I'm at the Circus already so make it 10 minutes."

 

"Right see you in a few."

 

I walked/ran past everyone to my room and started throwing everything in a duffel. I looked around and it was kind of sad that I had no personal belongings other than my clothes and Jean-Claude had provided most of them. I was standing facing the door of my rooms, when Jean-Claude came through the connecting door between my room and his.

 

"Going somewhere pomme de sang?" I slowly turned around trying to come up with a good excuse but before I could utter a word Willow friends was standing next to me, Jean-Claude looked shocked.

 

"Hello you very yummy dead guy. I bet you give great orgasms. I wish I could stay but we are off. Don't worry the wolf will be very safe, unless some woman wished something on him and then he might end up a troll or something but for now he's fine." She grabbed my hand and I felt more than saw Jean-Claude rush after me but it was too late. Everything blurred for a second then I was standing in someone's living room.

 

"Welcome to the hellmouth Jason." I knew that voice I turned around and there she was, the one friend in the world who worried about me even though I had only met her once. I smiled and hugged her. Things were going to be OK. I just knew it.


	11. page 11

St. Louis

 

"Damn, six fucking months and not a word. He doesn't use credit cards or have anything rented in his name, its like he doesn't exist. We don't know anything new about his disappearance except that he was scared but went with the woman/demon person willingly. That gives us didly shit to work with." Anita Blake was frustrated not only with herself for being unable to find Jason but also with Richard for scarring the wolf into running. Jean-Claude was also in a funk; he was after all very attached to Jason.

 

"Ma petite, there is so much we can do. Jason left of his own free will with this woman. I wish he had come to you or me about Richard calling him a traitor but as you have mentioned before Jason would not go against his Ulfric in anything so his choice was stay here and risk pack law or run. I rather he ran than become a victim in Richard's quest to better himself. I wish he would call or write but he's not stupid, he knows we can track him down. He is well guarded if even Marianne couldn't sense him." Jean-Claude was starting to wonder if maybe the answer had been under their noses the whole time. They had used wolf methods and human methods even used a witch to try to find him but they had forgotten something very important.

 

"Ma petite? You remember the witch who called Richard's beast? She knew Jason, after he got back he just said she was all right and nothing to worry about. I took it to mean she had no power beyond balling beasts but what if he meant something else?"

 

"Like she's what? A nice person? Maybe. Richard crossed her out as possible suspect since she and Jason didn't really know each other. She also didn't look like the woman you described. She did claim to have the power to end the world, I thought it an empty boast, but she could have been telling the truth. Someone with that kind of power could block Jason's presence. I'll call Richard." Finally a lead to find Jason no matter how slim was better than nothing.

 

"Richard. What do you know about the witch who called your beast?"

 

"Anita. I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Nothing past the fact that she came, she helped and left."

 

"Is she powerful enough to block Jason's presence."

 

"I should hope so. She did try to end the world."

 

"That's true?"

 

"Yes. She's very powerful, and aren't you glad your hand was my chew toy instead of Willow's toy?"

 

"Nice Richard, are you done can we get back to finding Jason, since its all your fault he ran out of here? I'm still trying to figure out what you were thinking calling him a traitor for writing a letter to this witch."

 

"I wasn't thinking but reacting and badly we've been over this. What does she have to do with anything?" Richard was sick and tired of being reminded of her.

 

"She might have Jason, whether against his will or not remains to be determined. You are going to find out, since you screwed up. Jean-Claude is sending Asher and Damien with you to find this witch tomorrow. Make the necessary arrangements and don't argue." Anita hung up and let Jean-Claude make the appropriate arrangements for his vampires and Richard and his enforcers to leave for California tomorrow after sunset.

 

Richard knew he had in fact fucked up utterly but seeing Willow again after all this time wasn't something he wanted to do. He was ashamed to have treated her and Jason so bad but Dammit he wasn't a saint and had problems he needed to fix before attempting to apologize. Although he was doing well as Ulfric, as Richard he was a screw-up. Almost nine months since she had left and he was still angry, frustrated and confused by his feelings. He dreamed of her, thought of her and wanted her, which was only surpassed by his desire to verbally abuse her for her treatment of him. He was the idiot and she wouldn't let him forget it. He also hadn't been able to get unfrustrated by sleeping with a random pack member, he wanted her and as much as he tried he couldn't stop wanting her and it infuriated him all the more. He hated having to go to her but he would so he could find his errant pup.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Sunnydale, California

 

"This isn't so bad, I mean I miss the comfort of home and the pack but your friends make up for that." Patrolling and having important conversations was becoming a habit with us.

 

"Our friends, they are now yours too." I corrected, he felt lonely at time, which was why for the past six months he had been sleeping in someone's bed. Sometimes he was in my bed, then Buffy's, Dawn's although he had been warned about trying anything with the youngest Summers, hell he'd even bunked with Anya and Xander. He was an overgrown kid who everyone tried to protect and teach.

 

"I know but.... I wish I could go home." He sounded forlorn, I ached for him.

 

"I can help you get home Jason, I told you that before, we all agreed to help. We will protect you from whatever Richard might do at all costs." I felt vampires near by and Jason smelled them, he had been a great asset to our little group. In the six months since he had been here, he had changed. I believed he could face Richard now without flinching; living on the hellmouth did that to anyone. We came upon a group of 4 feeding on a young girl. She was still alive but barely.

 

"Boys, what a messy bunch of eaters you are, for that you shall have no cake." I immediately set the one still holding the girl aflame with a thought. Jason had thrown himself at the closest immediately ripping the vampires head clean off. That left 2 vampires that weren't certain if they should fight or run. I solved that dilemma by engaging the ugly one...well they were both ugly in a fight. I kicked him in the stomach followed with an uppercut. The other one rushed me and I side stepped him and sent him flying towards Jason. I pulled out my stake and floated it over his head. I tapped him on the shoulder with it he turned around and it plunged into his heart. What and idiot. I turned to see that Jason had ripped the vampires arm off and was now beating him with it. He was such a child at times.

 

"Jason, you've been playing that game with Spike again haven't you?" He plunged his hand in the vampire's chest and ripped out his heart. He turned to me and gave me his wolfy grin. "You know playing that zombie game and trying out the moves in real life is going to get you hurt."

 

"Bloody hell witch, we gotta get our kicks in somehow." Came the bleached wonder's voice from the shadows. He had about scared 10 years off my life.

 

"Spike. I'm going to turn you into a rat is you sneak up on me anymore."

 

"No need to get you knickers in a twist, I come bearing gifts...." I snorted, Jason laughed. "I'm hurt Red." His mocking tone was gone the next instant. "Word on the underground is that St. Louis master sent a couple of his people to Sunnydale with a specific purpose." Shit.

 

"Dammit. How long do we have?"

 

"I don't know Pet, they came here looking for him I'm sure but first they will find you. Guess that means we are off to casa Summers" I agreed Jason was quiet and I didn't like that he was always verbal. "Spike drop this girl off at the emergency room, yet another bar b q fork accident. Jason and I will head home and meet you there."

 

"Right then." Spike picked up the girl going one way while Jason picked me up and ran us home at top speed. We arrived just as a big white limo was pulling into the driveway; Jason had us in the house and behind the closed door before the engine had been turned off. He was leaning against the door as if to hold it closed. I hugged him and whispered reassurances in his ear. He nodded and let me go, I heard the door of the limo open I knew didn't have much time.

 

"Buffy, Dawn get ready we are about to be attacked. Vampires from out of town and shifters." They were both upstairs but I could hear them heading to Buffy's trunk and getting weapons. Jason went towards the other trunk in the living room. I knew Spike would come in through the basement and we only needed two more people. I always felt stupid summoning Anya.

 

"Anya. Anya. Anyanka" I screamed out her name, it was the easiest way to get her to pop in.

 

"What?" I whirled around to find her glaring at me. "I was doing a particularly good vengeance wish, it involved turning her boyfriend into a dog and having him neutered without anesthesia." I shuddered.

 

"I need you to get Xander here, they found Jason." Her eyes narrowed and she nodded, somehow Jason had even wormed his way into her good graces. She popped out and popped back in with Xander seconds later.

 

We were ready and spoiling for a fight by the time someone knocked on the door. I went to get the door and everyone spread out behind me. Buffy and Anya to my immediate left and right. Jason behind Xander, and me Dawn and Spike took care of the rear. I opened the door with the most charming smile. Although my black hair, and eyes did take away from the sentiment.

 

"Well... well... well looky who decided to drop by for a visit guys? How have you been? You look fit, been eating right I hope. So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" It was weird to find Richard just as attractive as ever even while I wanted to rip his guts out and string them up like x-mas lights.

 

"We are here for Jason." NO greeting or anything just a very terse reason, very bad manners.

 

"I'm fine thank you for asking and these are my friends Buffy, Anya, you guys know Jason, Xander, Dawn and Spike. Now I know Jamil and Shang-Da, and well unfortunately for me Richard but you two are new." They were vampires but it looked like one played hide and go seek with shadows and the other reminded me of the Viking in Dawn's romance novels cover. We were all drooling at how very yummy they looked but that was not the point of our meeting.

 

"Asher."

 

"Damian."

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

"Cut the crap Willow. We want Jason, not you or anyone else." Richard, I see you have grown some balls since the last time we met, how fortunate.

 

"See the funny thing is Jason don't want to go back and face treason because you got your panties in a twist about him keeping in touch with me, so in order to get to him you and your friends will have to go through us. Have I cut enough crap out for you honey?" He growled at the endearment and Xander piped up.

 

"Did you forget to get your rabies vaccination or something?" I smiled, Jason snorted trying to cover his laugh, Spike just laughed.

 

"Oh bloody hell chuckles, you sure do know how to insult blokes."

 

"Jason, your not being threatened with treason. I was just mad and over reacted but no ones calling treason we were just worried about you, Anita even Jean-Claude have been on my ass about it. Just call them if you don't want to go back." He seemed to fold unto himself I immediately felt bad, I wanted to hurt him physically not emotionally.

 

"Right then, Wolfie you leaving or staying cause I need a fag." Leave it to Spike to get to the point.

 

"I think you should go home Jason. Living here on the hellmouth will turn you into something that I don't want you to become." He looked hurt, but I couldn't let our lifestyle turn him practical enough to torture, kill, and maim without thought. Everyone agreed I knew we would miss him some of us more than others but he was safer out there than with us. "You can come visit and I'm sure Dawn will want to visit you in St. Louis. You don't have to go but...." I trailed off. He knew what the hellmouth had done to us; we had lost so much and gained so many dark things in return.

 

"I'll go home but Anya you better drop in and visit. Dawn I'm hoping you'll visit during the summer, if it's OK with your sister. Willow you have to come visit too. It's not fair that I come here and you don't go there." I shook my head no. St. Louis was off limits for me, he gave the look that was a mix between a pout and the forlorn look he had been wearing lately I relented.

 

"Fine now go get your stuff." Spike and Xander had drifted to the play station since there was not going to be a battle. Anya had followed Jason as had Dawn. Buffy patted me on the arm headed for the kitchen. Lovely it was them and me.

 

"So, glad you came to your senses on the traitor thing which by the way was very stupid." He looked about to argue but just sighed instead.

 

"I know, I'm just frustrated about you and me and this mess I made of things." Frustrated? About him and me? I just arched my eyebrow at that. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Why not couldn't be any worse than the last time. I let him follow me to my room since well that was a private as we could get in this house.

 

"So talk." I told him as I walked across my room and looked out the window.

 

"I know you have every right to be mad at the way I treated you but I just wanted to apologize I was wrong and you were right." I shrugged

 

"You're forgiven, anything else?" I hadn't felt him come up behind me until he whirled me around I was startled to see that his eyes had turned amber. He was about to say something then changed his mind and kissed me. I gasped in surprise, which he took full advantage of by invading my mouth with his tongue seeking mine. He poured all his frustration and angel into that kiss I gave him all my contempt and anger. We broke apart panting.

 

"This doesn't mean anything." I said

 

"Means nothing, got it." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. I lost all train of thought, he was so very warm and big and male. I needed him and he obviously needed me. I wrapped my legs about his waist as he lifted me closer to him. This was intense; I couldn't even bother to come up for breath. When I hit the wall it was like a bucket of cold water.

 

"OK. That was, I mean "

 

"Yeah." He was nodding never looking away from my lips, I nervously licked my lip and he groaned and crushed his mouth against mine. Aw hell who was I kidding I had no self-control. I put my arms around him letting my hands run through his hair, which was incidentally longer than mine and way sexier. We were kissing each other but it was more like trying to inhale each other, it was a good thing we didn't like each other very much.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

He kissed down the side of her neck, sensing her arousal. He moved his hands around her waist, one moving underneath the bottom of her shirt, drawing circles on her bare skin before taking her shirt off. She ground herself against his very obvious erection. Willow closed her eyes and gasped when his hand covered her small breast. She felt his thumb rake over her nipple; she wanted to touch him as well. She began to unbutton his shirt. Groaning when she couldn't undo the buttons. She ripped it open, sending the buttons flying. "I'll buy you another" she said, her eyes taking in his chest. She ran her hands over him, marveling at the muscles.

 

He moved her from being against the wall to her bed all the while, capturing one of her tight nipples in his mouth. He heard her whimper at the contact and smiled. His hands became busy unzipping her pants. He moved down her body, his mouth blazing a path. He sat up, pulling her jeans and panties off quickly. When she was fully nude, he looked at her. He caught her eyes. "Mine" he whispered before moving between her legs.

 

Willow saw the predatory look in his eyes and shivered. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anticipation. She felt his tongue lick between her legs and she about arched off the bed. Her hands clinched the blankets as he began to lick and suck her in earnest. She heard whimpers and moans before she realized that they were coming from her. He pushed one finger inside her warm passage, she immediately clamped down on it, Richard growled she felt so good. He used his thumb to stroke her sensitive clit. She arched up as her first orgasm spread over her. He shed his pants and moved up the bed, she was able to look at him in all his naked glory, he was very well endowed she had a moment of panic at his size until he captured her mouth with his. She was strangely excited to taste herself on his lips.

 

Willow felt his cock resting against her slit. She needed him inside her. She caught his mouth with hers and arched up against him, taking his length deep inside of her. He kissed her waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion since she was so very tight. Willow felt the slight discomfort being replaced by something much better. She soon began to move, meeting his thrusts. His mouth caught her breast, softly biting into her as he began to speed up. Her mind had turned to mush. She couldn't think about anything except what she was feeling. She felt the tingling begin to spread through her lower abdomen. She screamed his name as she felt him flood her with his seed. She bit his shoulder as she had her second orgasm of the evening. Shaking, she looked at him. "Mine" she said softly, echoing his words.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I was embarrassed; I had just had sex with Richard with a house full of people with super hearing. I groaned.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking my shoulder as I lay against him.

 

"You mean other than the fact that everyone know I just had sex with you nothing?" He sighed and placed me on top of his chest, so I could look at him.

 

"Your right that will be embarrassing but having you with me is worth it. For once I am not afraid of hurting someone during sex if I loose control I know even beast me would never hurt you. I'm at peace with myself having you in my arms. I love you Willow." I kissed him softly, wanting to convey my feelings before saying them.

 

"I love you Richard but this will be hard. You can't move here and I can't move over there. No wait let me finish. We have responsibilities we can't leave, mine is here yours is there. We can meet each other when we have time and call but the distance will be the hardest part. That's why I suggest that we part here and now." I knew he could see the tears swimming in my eyes but it would just be too hard to try and sustain a long distance relationship with the occasional visit.

 

"No. I let you go once but not again. I know it will be hard but I'm willing to make it work until either I can leave St. Louis or you can leave Sunnydale. We have time. Whatever the outcome of our relationship we will always have this night but we owe it to ourselves to try to be happy even if it doesn't last." I nodded and he kissed away my tears, he was right whatever happened from now on we were no longer alone, we had each other. Maybe my luck was finally changing and someday soon we would be together without anything putting distance between us.

 

THE END

 

Ta-Da hope everyone enjoyed the finale and wasn't disappointed. Sorry but no sequel for this one, I'm all out of W/Richard juice at this moment but maybe sometime in the future.


End file.
